Amazonian Compromise
by PrincessRose1
Summary: Not Another Generation Fic 3. An Amazon boy named Razor comes to Nerima with the Amazon Council's blessing to marry Makoto and atone for Shampoo's failure to marry Ranma. But is there more to him than meets the eye?
1. Razor Arrives

**NOT ANOTHER GENERATION FIC 3**

Okay, I am officially addicted to Kingdom Hearts II. _BEST GAME EVER!_ Unfortunately it has eaten into the time that I usually use to write my Generation Fic stories. So until further notice I'm just going to be posting once a week on Saturdays. Sorry, but I need time to catch up.

Claimer: As a matter of fact, I do own Ranma ½! Yeah, you heard me! I call dibs! No take backs! I'm also calling dibs on all the ethanol stock! (gets jumped by the oil company representatives, screams and a gunshot is heard)

DISclaimer: Apparently I can't just call dibs. I don't own it then.

**RAZOR ARRIVES**

The late summer sun hung high over Nerima, warming the air and the soft wind. The wooded area just outside of town was devoid of the loud sounds and hustle of the city. All that could be heard was the ruffling of the trees in the wind and the chirps of birds pecking around on the ground, looking for their next meal.

A robin looked up suddenly, alerted to the sound of someone approaching. The birds quickly flew away as the shadow of the person fell over them. It was a skinny boy who looked no older than sixteen. He had short, uneven black hair that came around his ears and he was wearing a Chinese martial artist outfit that had a hint of the Chinese Amazon's fabric; good for fighting. A black button-up top, white pants, a red sash around his waist and two silver earrings in his right ear made up his attire.

He paused at the top of the grassy hill and looked over the city before him. "I'm finally here." He sighed. "Soon I will fulfill my task and re-establish the Amazon's honor that we lost to Ranma Saotome!" He said with a determined smile on his face. With that, he took off running down the hill towards Nerima.

Right then a very old and familiar Amazon reached the hilltop, in pursuit of her fellow traveler. "Hold on! You should wait for your elders!" Cologne yelled after him when she saw him running on ahead again. She winced at the stitch in her side. "Doesn't that boy ever get tired? Ah, screw it! I'm heading home. He's on his own from this point anyway." Cologne said as she sat down to rest for a moment.

_ELSEWHERE IN NERIMA_

"So, Akemi got mad at Kiyoko because I went to get ice cream with her last week. Then she got all huffy with me because she thought she was my exclusive girlfriend or something. She even threatened to break our date on Sunday! Then Kiyoko got mad because I had made a date with her earlier that day and I was saving the romantic part of the day for someone else. It was such a big mess that I ended up having to move Akemi to dinner Sunday night so I could have dinner with Kiyoko on Monday!" Jatsuma explained to Daichi as they walked home after school. It was a very warm day so they had changed into clothes more appropriate for the weather before leaving school, but Daichi still seemed steamed.

Daichi glared at Jatsuma in annoyance. "So what? You want sympathy for having to juggle two girls?"

"Well…it WAS a very awkward situation!"

"You are so selfish. Don't you ever think about how the girls would feel?"

"What? They love me! They were perfectly happy to move around our dates to accommodate everyone!"

Daichi sighed. "My argument would work better if the girls you dated weren't so shallow!"

Jatsuma smiled. "Nice try though."

"Jatsuma!" Someone called from behind them. They turned and saw Mascara running towards them waving to them with one hand and carrying a box of food with the other; apparently she was out on a delivery.

"Hi Mascara!" Jatsuma waved back. "Looks like it's time to get my Saturday night date." He whispered to Daichi, who rolled his eyes.

Mascara stopped next to them, her cheeks were a slight shade of pink from running and she had a big smile on her face. "Hello Jatsuma! I have not seen you in a few days. How are you?"

"Now that you're here, I'm perfectly cheerful!" Jatsuma said. Mascara giggled. "So…What cha doing tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much. Why?" She asked, feinting ignorance. She was blushing and twisting a piece of her green hair around her finger in a very girly fashion.

"Well I just thought if I'm not doing anything, and you're not doing anything, then maybe I could take the most beautiful girl in Nerima out to dinner." He said as he leaned an arm nonchalantly against the street wall. "I was thinking seafood, perhaps Black Beard's Buffet?"

"How romantic." Daichi uttered sarcastically. "That place has the worst food."

"What? It does not!" Jatsuma protested. "I like Black Beard's Buffet! Anyway," He turned back to Mascara. "What time should I pick you up?"

Mascara was about to respond, but at that precise moment several heavily sharpened ninja stars flew threw the air towards Jatsuma. He didn't even see them coming until it was too late. The stars snagged his clothes and pinned him straight to the street wall, all in a process of three seconds.

"AHH! WHAT THE-?" Jatsuma tried to move but found that he was stuck in place. Whoever had thrown these was incredibly skillful.

"Jatsuma!" Mascara cried in distress.

"What just happened?" Daichi shouted as he looked around wildly for the person who had thrown the stars. That was when all three of them saw the boy jump out of a tree in the yard on the other side of the street. He leapt through the air and landed near Mascara where he stood up with a definite air of confidence.

Jatsuma glared at him. "What the hell was that? I don't even know you!" He yelled as he tugged against his restraints. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Razor!" Mascara exclaimed in surprise.

"You know him?" Daichi inquired.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Razor. "I haven't seen you in nearly a year!"

Razor looked around at Mascara. "I'm doing the same thing as you Mascara, upholding the ancient laws and traditions of our Amazon tribe."

"Jatsuma, Daichi, this is my friend, Razor, from back in China! He's the son of Curler! Curler's going to be our next chief after Cologne!" Mascara happily introduced the boy, who didn't look at all interested in meeting them.

"Ooh. I'm so impressed." Jatsuma said sarcastically.

"Wow, really? That's fascinating! I thought Amazon chiefs were decided though a martial arts tourna-" Daichi began but was cut off by a sharp glare from Jatsuma.

"Mascara, I know about your problem with two fiancées and since at least ONE of them" Razor glared at Jatsuma, "seems to be overly eager. I thought I should let you know that you are not to do anything until the Council comes to a final decision."

"Of course!" Mascara agreed.

"Hey!" Jatsuma yelled.

"Did you come all the way from China just to tell her that?" Daichi asked.

"Of course not!" Razor scoffed. Then he smiled. "When Cologne arrived at the village and told the Council what had happened to Mascara, they decided it was high time they did something about the travesty that had happened in Nerima. I was selected to restore our honor!"

"That's great!" Mascara exclaimed.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Jatsuma yelled angrily as he continued to struggle for freedom. "What the hell is wrong with you? You attack me out of nowhere and then just ignore me?"

"What? I only pinned your clothes." Razor said matter-of-factly. "If you can't get down then it is your own weakness."

Jatsuma's eye twitched and he glared daggers at Razor. _He thinks just because his Mom is going to be chief, he's some big shot huh?_

"Well it was nice to see you Mascara." Razor said, turning away from Jatsuma. "But I really must be getting on with my task, the sooner the better."

"Oh, don't let us hold you up!" Mascara said politely.

"You might want to get back to where you're staying anyway. Cologne came back here with me and I believe your father sent some things for you with her." Razor told Mascara.

"Father has sent me something?" She said excitedly. "I will go back and see Cologne right away!" She turned and began to jog away. "Goodbye everyone!" She called.

"But Mascara! What about our date?" Jatsuma yelled after her, but she was already gone. He glared at Razor again. "Thanks a lot, man! Now I won't have another date until tomorrow night!"

"Jatsuma…" Daichi sighed in annoyed agitation.

Razor raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid your petty problems are not my concern." He began to walk off.

"What do you mean, petty? Hold on! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Hey!" Jatsuma yelled as Razor bound away, jumping from house to house.

"WHAT A JERK!" Jatsuma shouted in irritation.

"What's the big deal? So you're a little embarrassed, it's not the end of the world." Daichi said.

"It's the principal of the thing! No one makes Jatsuma Saotome look like a fool! Especially in front of a girl!" He hissed.

"Yeah? Well Daichi Saotome is going home now. You can come on when you're ready to stop sulking." Daichi began to walk on up the street.

"Daichi! Where are you going?" Jatsuma called. "Come back and get these things off of me!" He yelled as he tugged franticly at the ninja stars that kept him from moving.

"Alright, alright." Daichi said.

_A LITTLE WHILE LATER, OUTSIDE THE TENDO DOJO_

"What was all that about anyway?" Daichi asked as he and Jatsuma rounded into the front walkway. "What did Razor mean by 'restore their honor'?"

"Who knows? Who cares?" Jatsuma said. "As long as we don't have to deal with him, I don't care what he does."

"Yeah, but what if-"

"Do we have to talk about this? I'm trying to forget what just happened so I can call Mascara without feeling like a _weakling._" Jatsuma stalked in through the front door and down the hall with Daichi following.

"He didn't say you were a weakling. You just aren't particularly talented at getting free of ninja stars." Daichi smirked.

"Whatever! He might as well have said it! It's what he meant!" Jatsuma slid open the door to the dinning room. "Next time I see that guy I'm gonna-" He stopped short because right at that moment he noticed there was someone other that just his father, Ranma, sitting at the table.

Razor had been taking a sip of tea, but he nearly choked on it when he saw Jatsuma and Daichi standing there. "You? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Th- THAT'S MY LINE!" Jatsuma yelled. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I take it you two have met?" Ranma asked. Daichi sighed. _Here we go._ He thought.

* * *

Huzzah! This story introduces one of my favorite characters, Razor! Reviews are always welcome! 


	2. Your Daughter's Hand In Marriage

You know what's annoying? Not getting things you order online when they said you would. Friggin' Manga Studios for Mac. This is why we're still lacking a comic at the moment. Also, there is already a picture of Razor on ShiverMeTembers's art page, in the pimpin' out pictures. It's not the ID, but at least it's something.

**YOUR DAUGHTER'S HAND IN MARRIAGE**

"Dad! You know this guy?" Jatsuma asked angrily.

"Hey! I've never seen this kid before in my life!" Ranma yelled back. "He just rang the doorbell and asked if he could meet with me like two minutes ago!"

"This is your son?" Razor said in agitated surprise as he pointed at Jatsuma.

"Sadly." Ranma sighed. Jatsuma glared at them.

"WHAT is all the yelling about?" Akane yelled louder than any of them as she walked in carrying a teapot. "We have a guest!"

"Dad is being mean to me!" Jatsuma complained.

"That's mature." Daichi said as he took a seat at the table.

"No one wants your comments!" Jatsuma snapped at his brother. "Mom, what is he doing here?"

"Can't you at least try to behave?" Akane asked as she sat down next to Daichi and set the teapot on the table; no one dared pour a glass.

"Would you just sit down Jatsuma?" Ranma said crossly. "Razor just got here and I won't have you scaring off a potential student!"

"Uh…Mr. Saotome, I'm not really here to train." Razor said. Ranma looked disappointed. "I'm here on a very important task that the Amazon Council has set to me. Please, it is of the utmost importance! So take me seriously!" Razor continued with the same determined zeal.

"What the heck do you need from us?" Jatsuma interrupted.

Razor glared at him. "Was I talking to you? Don't you know anything about self-discipline?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jatsuma asked with his eyes narrowed in distrust.

"It _means_ you're acting very disrespectful." Razor said as he struggled to keep his anger from flaring up. He didn't want to start off looking bad.

"Hey! Are you trying to start something?" Jatsuma slammed his hand down on the table, shaking the tea.

"What is your problem?" Razor blurted out angrily.

"Jatsuma!" Akane shouted. Ranma grabbed Jatsuma's arm and pulled him down so he was sitting at the table with the rest of them. "What have I told you about picking fights with Amazons? It only leads to trouble!" He scolded.

"He started it!" Jatsuma huffed and folded his arms.

"Ranma…" Akane said threateningly.

Ranma gave her a confused look for a second before he caught on. "Oh yeah, and fighting with strangers in general is bad too."

"Mr. Saotome!" Razor caught their attention again. "Please! I have something very important to ask of you!"

"Then ask already!" Ranma said with a quick glare at Jatsuma to keep him silent.

Razor seemed slightly taken aback by this answer but quickly regained his composure, as if he had been practicing what he would do. He backed away from the table, kneeled down on both knees and bowed in respect. "I have traveled far from my home to meet with you Ranma Saotome. In deepest respect for you and your family, I would humbly request your daughter's hand in marriage." Razor stopped talking and slowly looked up at Ranma.

The four Saotomes stood with frozen expressions.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ranma asked. "I could have sworn I heard you asking to marry my daughter!"

"I…did." Razor answered.

Ranma's face fell. "Oh….you mean Makoto?"

"Makoto's not getting married!" Akane yelled suddenly.

"I told you this guy was trouble!" Jatsuma said smugly.

"Why the heck do you want to marry Makoto?" Daichi asked. "Did you meet her in China or something? Does the marriage thing work when a girl defeats a boy?"

"No, I haven't had the opportunity to meet her yet." Razor said, and seeing their expressions he continued quickly. "You see when Cologne arrived to China my family had just returned to the village after one of our training journeys. Cologne explained everything that had happened to Mascara to the Council. They did not make a final decision on that issue, but they did know that something had to be done about Shampoo."

"Shampoo? What's she got to do with this?" Akane asked.

Razor sighed. "It is a problem that has gone unresolved for nearly twenty years. Shampoo failed to marry Ranma Saotome. You may not be aware, Mr. Saotome, but that was the first time in recorded history that the ancient Amazon marriage tradition was broken. It was a great travesty for the tribe. But now we can fix everything!"

"How?" Ranma asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Council decided that I should marry Makoto. They saw her skills at our village and they think she would be a wonderful addition. I will marry Makoto, the daughter of Ranma, to make up for Shampoo's failings. Our shame will be lifted and Shampoo will be allowed to return, her banishment lifted." Razor concluded.

They were silent fore a moment. "Oh, _is that all_?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Look Razor, it's very nice of you to come and ask us first," Akane said with a grimace. "But I don't think-"

"I even brought a gift!" Razor interrupted hastily. He revealed a polished wooden jewelry box about the size of a loaf of bread. It had a pattern of interwoven trees and vines covering its surface and a golden latch holding it shut. He set the box on the table and opened the top to reveal a small horde of Amazon jewelry. Pearl necklaces, diamond encrusted bracelets, ruby studded earrings all sparkled brightly before them.

"My, my. Such extraordinary ornaments!" Soun suddenly appeared behind them. A moment later Genma was standing next to Soun. "Go for it Son! Think of what you could do with all that treasure!"

"What the? What are you two doing back all of a sudden? I thought you went out!" Ranma said in irritation. "How come you guys are only around when there's food or money involved!"

"Oh, that's a _fine_ way to talk to your father!" Genma shouted. "The man who changed your diapers!"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Ranma kicked Genma away. Soun quickly took a seat next to Akane, not wanting to test his luck.

Ranma then fiercely directed his attention back to Razor. "Listen here Razor! When I had children I made a solemn vow, no arranged marriages! I've stuck to it this far and I don't intend to stop now! So you can take your money and go, because I won't be trading my daughter for a few trinkets!"

"You tell him Dad!" Jatsuma shouted in agreement.

"Oh Ranma." Akane looked at her husband proudly.

"No! No! You misunderstand me Mr. Saotome!" Razor assured him. "This is only a peace offering! No strings attached! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you think otherwise! I'm a little nervous."

Ranma blinked. "Oh…well then…I can have all this?" Ranma pointed towards the jewelry box.

"Of course."

"Hot damn! Now we can pay our insurance!" Ranma quickly grabbed the jewelry box and held it close, as if afraid Razor might change his mind and take it back.

"Ranma!" Akane snatched away the box and held it out towards Razor. "I'm sorry, but we can't accept this."

"Yes we can!" Ranma protested.

"Really Mrs. Saotome, it is only a gift to show I wish you no ill will." Razor pushed the box back to Akane, who held on to it with a somewhat reluctant look on her face.

"I think I like this kid!" Ranma exclaimed.

Jatsuma set his elbow on the table and looked away grumpily. "You would."

"Uh, hello?" Daichi spoke up. "I think you're all forgetting something. Iikiba."

"Ah, yes. Jealousy can be a powerful factor indeed." Soun said wisely. "If Razor and Makoto contracted an engagement, do you suppose Iikiba would finally come around?"

"They haven't even met!" Jatsuma yelled.

"The point is Makoto is never going to go for this." Daichi continued.

"Iikiba? You mean Mascara's fiancée?" Razor asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't anyone tell you the reason she was in China in the first place was to find Iikiba?" Daichi asked in surprise.

"No!" Razor shouted, aghast.

"Well then…" Jatsuma smirked. "Sucks for you!"

Razor glared sharply at Jatsuma and stood up from the table. "It doesn't matter! The Council has entrusted me with this task and I will not fail them! I will just have to pursue Makoto even without your blessing Mr. Saotome!"

"You can try." Ranma said with a sigh. "Makoto is stuck to Iikiba like glue. But I much prefer you."

"Ranma! Stop encouraging him!" Akane yelled.

"Shouldn't Makoto be involved in this discussion?" Daichi asked in slight exasperation.

Right at that moment the door to the backyard slid open and Makoto stood in the doorway. Everyone turned to stare at her. "Shouldn't I be involved in what?"

* * *

Today is a good day, I think, to REVIEW! 


	3. Good News And Bad News

Sorry this chapter didn't get up yesterday, but it wasn't for lack of trying. I wasn't able to log into my account all day. The computer would literally not let me in! But it's okay now because the chapter's going up. But I have a way to make it up to everyone for being late, THE COMIC IS GOING UP! Over the next few days you can expect to see the first pages of Not Another Generation Fic going up on my sister's website, the link is in my profile!

**GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS**

Just outside the Cat Café, Shampoo was sweeping off the sidewalk in order to make the entranceway cleaner for the customers. Normally she would have made Mousse do it but he had been so busy cooking the food, cleaning the dishes, mopping the floor, hanging laundry, washing the windows, shinning the silver, scraping gum from under the tables, and right now he was in the men's restroom with a plunger and a large amount of disinfectant. So Shampoo thought she would give him a break by sweeping off the front sidewalk, seeing as he was currently ankle deep in water. Not to mention it got her away from the smell.

Shampoo swept all the dirt and trash she had collected into a dustpan and dumped it into the trash. That was when she saw someone familiar coming steadily down the street. "Great Grandmother! You back!" She called and waved excitedly in greeting.

"Hello child." Cologne said wearily. "Whoo, I'm not as young as I used to be! Some people just can't seem to realize that." Cologne rubbed her right shoulder and swung it in circles to loosen the joint.

"How was your trip?" Shampoo asked. "Did you and the Council decide on what to do for Mascara?"

"I'm afraid not. It was a touchy situation to begin with and then Curler got herself involved. The way she acts, you'd think she was already chief."

"Hmph. Curler not chief yet." Shampoo huffed angrily.

"Um, yes …speaking of Curler." Cologne said hesitantly. "She, the Council and I have however agreed on a way to settle the issue of your banishment."

Shampoo's eyes widened in surprise. "You have? How?"

"Well, you see, I have some good news and some bad news." Cologne jumped to sit on top of her staff so she was level with her great granddaughter. "The good news is that the Council has decided to lift your banishment and allow you to return to the tribe."

Shampoo gasped. "That so wonderful! I want go back China for long time!" She said with such excitement that she forgot to watch how she spoke. "When I go?"

"There is a catch." Cologne explained. "And I don't think you'll like it."

"I do anything to go home again! Please Great Grandmother! Whatever it is, I'll do it!"

"Oh it's nothing you have to do." Cologne clarified. "In order to make up for your failure to marry Ranma they have decided to send an Amazon boy named Razor to marry Makoto. A replacement marriage if you will."

"Razor can marry Ranma's daughter and it will count for my marriage?" Shampoo said as she pointed to herself.

"That's the idea. But-"

"Then we must! We must convince them to marry!" Shampoo exclaimed.

"Shampoo, Razor is Curler's son." Cologne said with a sigh.

Shampoo stood frozen for a moment as the realization of what was happening dawned. "Curler…Curler sent _her_ son? To fix _my_ mistake?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Shampoo's anger began to flare up. She clinched her fists tightly and shook with sheer undeniable rage. "She trying to show me up! She just trying to make me look incompetent! Like a fool! ARRGH!" Shampoo slammed her fist into the wall of the restaurant. "I NO CAN STAND HER!"

Cologne sighed again; she had been expecting something like this. "Now, now, Shampoo. I know you two had your problems as children."

"Curler is a spiteful witch!" Shampoo insisted. "And she trying to make you look bad too! Why you allow it?"

"Shampoo, we have to consider what's best for the whole tribe. If that means humbling ourselves to Curler's help, then we just have to suck up our pride."

"NO! I no allow it! If she accomplishes this she will be in the Council's favor and they name her chief without her even having to fight you!" Shampoo growled in indignation. "ARGH! I can just see her smug face right now!"

"You're probably right." Cologne conceded. "But there's nothing I can do. I have been out of favor with the tribe and if I go against the Council's decision I may be banished as well."

"But…" Shampoo quickly tried to think of another argument but could find none. That didn't mean she was backing down though. She took a deep breath. "Where Razor?"

Cologne looked at Shampoo intently. "Think of what you'd be giving up, Child."

"If you no tell me, I find him myself." Shampoo tore off her apron angrily and threw it back into the Café. Then she proceeded up the street. "He'll be looking for Makoto, right?"

"Shampoo, please." Cologne followed after her Great Granddaughter.

"I can not let Curler get away with this!" Shampoo shouted crossly. "This is an outrage!"

_BACK AT THE TENDO DOJO_

"This is an outrage!" Makoto yelled as she stood up angrily from the table. "I can't believe this! You want me to marry this guy who I don't even know?"

"All I said was he's better than Iikiba!" Ranma defended himself. "I'd rather you didn't marry _anyone_ right now!"

"I think we're all in agreement about that." Akane said. They were all sitting around the dinning room table.

"Makoto," Razor looked her in the eyes seriously. "Please just give me a chance. I promise to take good care of you."

Makoto took a deep breath. "Look Razor, you seem like a nice guy-"

"NICE? Did you not hear the part where he pinned me to a wall with ninja stars?" Jatsuma interrupted indignantly.

Razor sharply glared at him and had to resist punching him. This guy was really starting to get annoying with his constant interfering. But Razor just clinched his fists and set them on the table.

"BUT," Makoto continued with a quick glare at her brother. "I do have a boyfriend."

"Would you call him a boyfriend?" Daichi wondered out loud.

"Yes! I would!" Makoto snapped. "Why are we even talking about this? It ain't happening!"

"But Makoto-!" Razor began to talk.

"AIN'T HAPPENING!" She shouted loudly.

"Alright already! Geez!" Ranma stuck a finger in his ear to try to regain some of his hearing.

It was then that the screen door to the backyard slammed open loudly. The noise caused Daichi to fall over and the others to jump in surprise. In the doorway stood Shampoo, looking extremely troubled. "Ranma!" She rushed forward. "You can not let Razor marry Makoto!"

"Shampoo? What's all this about?" Ranma asked in surprise.

"Shampoo?" Razor looked at her guardedly, frowning. "So it was you who shamed our tribe?"

Shampoo glared at him as if meeting her own worst enemy. "You must be Razor, Curler's son."

"That's right." Razor confirmed. They stared at each other coldly for several moments.

"Uh…am I missing something?" Jatsuma asked in confusion.

Cologne came in after Shampoo, panting for breath. "Never any rest for the weary." She sighed. "Shampoo, I told you not to get involved!"

"I not stand by and do nothing!" Shampoo yelled. "Ranma! Curler is just plotting against Great Grandmother!"

"Wha-?"

"Mother is doing nothing of the sort!" Razor stood up angrily. "We are trying to do you a favor! If I marry Makoto then you will be allowed to return to the tribe!"

"So she can patronize me! Treat me like a little kid who had to have her mistakes fixed for her!" Shampoo snapped.

"Okay, now I know I'm missing something." Jatsuma said, scratching his head.

"What's going on here?" Akane asked Cologne.

"Shampoo and Curler were childhood rivals." Cologne explained. "Curler was never a very pleasant child, to be sure. But I think she is trying to do what's best-"

"For her!" Shampoo shouted.

Makoto growled in frustration. "EVERYONE!" She shouted to get their attention. "It's all a moot point anyway because I'm not marrying Razor!" She stood up and stomped out of the room.

Shampoo smiled, relieved. "Well, that settles that!"

"Makoto!" Razor got up and ran after her.

About five seconds later everyone else scrambled after them.

Razor stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Makoto. "Just tell me Makoto! What can I do to make you marry me?"

"Don't even bother!" Makoto called back. "My heart belongs to Iikiba and that's where it's staying!"

"Then I will fight him for you!"

"Stop being stupid! I'm not going to marry you no matter what you do!" Makoto went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"I'm not giving up!" Razor yelled up the stairs with his air of determination and resolve.

"Well this has been a _fun_ Saturday night." Daichi said sarcastically.

* * *

(Perky exercise instructor voice.) Ready? O-kay! 1- 2! Stretch those muscles! Good job everyone! Now take that mouse and click that review button! Yeah! You've got it now! 


	4. Rivals Already?

Now is the time of REVELATION!

**RIVALS ALREADY?**

"Jatsuma. Hey, Wake up." Daichi stood next to Jatsuma's bed and poked at his brother's shoulder. Jatsuma just groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers tighter over himself. "Come on, wake up." Daichi shook Jatsuma, who ignored him. Daichi narrowed his eyes. "Get up already!" He pulled the pillow out from under Jatsuma's head.

"Hey!" Jatsuma sat up and tried to grab the pillow back, but Daichi held it out of reach. "What's the big idea? Why are you waking me up so early?" He yawned.

"It's nearly ten o'clock!" Daichi said.

"That's early for a Sunday!"

"Just get up." Daichi walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. "And look outside."

"I don't care about the outside!" Jatsuma pulled the comforter over his head.

"Would you just look?" Daichi persisted.

Jatsuma groaned loudly and rolled out of bed. Still holding the comforter around his shoulders, he trudged over to the window. "_What?_" He hissed.

"It's Razor." Daichi pointed outside. Razor was sitting on a limb in one of the trees in the backyard. He was leaning his back against the trunk, apparently asleep. "He's been out there all night waiting for Makoto."

"He's _still_ here? Doesn't he know when to give up?" Jatsuma said in an annoyed voice. He threw the comforter back on the bed, grabbed an orange hoodie that was lying on the floor and pulled it on over top of the t-shirt and jeans he had worn to bed.

"Where are you going?" Daichi asked.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go tell Razor to take a hike!" Jatsuma opened the door to the hallway and walked out with Daichi following. "All we need is a stalker around here."

Daichi sighed. "Can't you just forgive him for pinning you to the wall?"

"Sure I can. When he's gone!" Jatsuma stomped down the staircase into the downstairs hall, heading for the backyard. The sound of food frying in a skillet could be heard coming from the kitchen and the smell of fried meat and vegetables wafted into the hallway.

Makoto stirred the vegetables around in the pan using a spatula, to keep them from getting too brown. Then she tipped the still simmering food onto a platter and switched off the burner. She sighed softly; cooking did help clear her thoughts.

"Hey Makoto. Jatsuma's going to go pick a fight with Razor." Daichi stuck his head in the kitchen.

"Can't you keep your big mouth shut!" Jatsuma yelled from behind him.

"Jatsuma, don't give Razor a hard time." Makoto walked over to her brothers. "He's got enough to deal with as it is."

"Come on! Not you too! You were all gun-ho to get him out of here yesterday!" Jatsuma answered.

"I DON'T want him here!" Makoto said irritably. "But I kind of feel sorry for the guy! He came all the way from China to find out I wouldn't marry him!"

"Not to mention having to deal with his Mom's sworn nemesis." Daichi added. "And all of our skepticism. Not that we weren't right, it's just from his point of view we probably seem like a bunch of weirdoes."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Makoto agreed, nodding to Daichi. "We just need to be nice-" It was then that they noticed Jatsuma was gone. "Hey, where's he go?"

Daichi and Makoto looked at each other then ran out to the backyard. Of course, Jatsuma was already there. He dipped a tin bucket into the koi pond and lifted it up with a smirk. "Let's see how Razor likes waking up to a bucket of dirty fish water over the head!" With that, he made his way to the tree Razor was sleeping in.

"Jatsuma!" Both Daichi and Makoto yelled indignantly when they got close enough to realize what he was doing.

Jatsuma rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay." He set down the bucket and looked up at his adversary. Razor had his arms crossed and his head tilted forward slightly with sleep. One leg hung loosely over the side and the other was bent at the knee, resting on the branch.

"Hey Razor! Wake up and get out of here!" Jatsuma yelled. Razor didn't respond. "Oh well. I tried." Jatsuma grabbed the bucket and threw it at Razor.

It all happened really quickly. When the bucket was about two meters away Razor's eyes shot open and he kicked the bucket right back towards Jatsuma. First off Jatsuma was hit with a wave of green water, then hit in the head with the bucket as it came barreling down.

The bucket bounced away and Jatsuma stood there, soaking wet, with an eye twitching angrily. He was about to yell something but Razor yelled first.

"What the hell are you doing?" Razor shouted angrily as he stood up on the branch. "Trying to get the jump on a sleeping opponent?"

"No! I was trying to give you a refreshing glass of water!" Jatsuma yelled sarcastically.

Razor glared at him and jumped out of the tree, landing on the ground near him. "Don't throw water at me." It wasn't a plea, it was a stern demand.

"What is your problem?" Jatsuma yelled.

"ME?" Razor screeched. But it was right then that he noticed Makoto watching them. "Oh! Makoto!" He tried not to look like he wanted to punch Jatsuma in the face. "Good morning!"

"Uh, hi." Makoto waved back awkwardly.

"I was thinking maybe we could go out to lunch?" Razor asked hopefully. "Or maybe a walk in the park?"

"I don't think so." Makoto answered with narrowed eyes.

"Razor," Daichi began with a look of unease. "What happens if you return to the Amazons without marrying Makoto?"

"I won't go back without her!" Razor exclaimed angrily.

"Won't or can't?" Jatsuma asked with is arms crossed.

Razor rounded on him with a look of utter distaste and fury. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"

Jatsuma glared right back. "IT'S MY BUSINESS IF I WANT IT TO BE!"

"QUIT BUGGING ME! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING AND IMMATURE!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T GO AROUND THROWING NINJA STARS AT PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!"

"WELL RIGHT NOW I'M WISHING I HADN'T JUST PINNED YOUR CLOTHES!"

"IS THAT A THREAT?" Jatsuma jumped back into a fighting stance. Razor quickly did the same.

"Guys! Cool it!" Makoto yelled at them loudly. Daichi had fallen over from surprise when Razor had first yelled and was now trying to pick himself up.

"I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE PERSEPTIVE ENOUGH TO CATCH ON!" Razor yelled at Jatsuma. Right then Jatsuma pulled a fist back. But before he could punch, Razor had kicked a foot around into his jaw.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Ranma ran across the yard to them.

"Dad! Thank God!" Daichi stood up. "They were about to beat the crud out of each other!" He pointed towards Razor and Jatsuma who had stepped back from one other, looking surly. Jatsuma rubbed his jaw.

"You two were fighting? Well that's no good."

_MINUTES LATER IN THE DOJO_

"You need an audience!" Ranma said from the sideline inside the dojo. Him, Akane, Daichi, Makoto, Soun and Genma were all sitting together watching Jatsuma and Razor glare each other down from either side of the dojo.

Razor sighed and put a hand to his temple. _Think about your honor._ He urged himself._ This guy is Makoto's brother so I should try to go easy on him._ He opened his eyes and saw that Jatsuma was holding a thick green fire hose.

Jatsuma smirked evilly and switched it on to high pressure. Water flew out of the nozzle like a cannon. Razor's eyes widened in alarm. "AHH!" He dodged out of the way of the water.

"Jatsuma! This was supposed to be a martial arts match!" Ranma yelled. Akane sighed and a finger to her own temple.

"No! This is REVENGE!" Jatsuma swung the water flow after Razor, who jumped out of the way again.

Razor growled angrily and launched towards his opponent foot first. He kicked Jatsuma down to the ground, causing him to let go of the hose. The high pressure water caused the hose to start flaying around like an injured snake and it rounded on the audience.

"AH! Jatsuma stop that-" Ranma began to say but right at that moment they were hit with a surge of water. This affected not only Ranma, but Genma changed into a large panda and Makoto became a little capuchin monkey. She grabbed hold of Akane's arm to keep from getting washed away into the wall. "…thing." Female Ranma finished.

"That hurt!" Jatsuma kicked Razor away and stood up.

Razor landed on his feet and got into a fighting stance. "I told you not to throw water at me!"

"Pfffft!" Jatsuma stuck out his tongue. Razor growled and threw a punch at him, but Jatsuma caught his arm in the air and flipped him over. It would have slammed Razor into the floor if Razor hadn't used the momentum to kick Jatsuma again.

The hose continued to spurt water around the dojo and it rounded on Jatsuma and Razor like a snake poised to strike. Razor looked at it in a panic and pushed Jatsuma in front of himself like a shield as the water flew by. Jatsuma slowly turned around and glared at him.

Soun sputtered and squeezed some water out of his hair. "This is getting a little out of hand."

"Ranma, go and stop it!" Akane yelled, holding her monkey daughter in her arms. "Ohh! Ohh!" Makoto screeched in agreement.

"Alright, alright." Female Ranma stood up and ran over to the thrashing hose. She grabbed hold of it but to the water pressure kept it going and Ranma wasn't close enough to the end to stop it from spraying water everywhere, she was just getting soaked.

'I'll handle this!' Genma panda held up a sign as he ran forward. He jumped at the hose and body slammed the nozzle to the floor. It seemed to have worked for a moment, and then water started shooting out in all directions from between Genma and the floor. Everyone started yelling angrily.

"POP! YOU'RE GONNA FLOOD THE PLACE!" Ranma yelled while shielding her face against the water.

Razor was using some rather difficult and well placed movements to dodge around the water. _I can't keep this up for much longer!_ That was when he noticed the floor actually was starting to flood. _Oh no! I can't get caught in the water!_ Razor used all of his leg strength to jump up and grab hold of one of the ceiling rafters.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little water?" Jatsuma shouted up to him.

"Shut up!" Razor yelled back.

Genma couldn't keep a hold on the hose anymore. He let it go and it twirled around in Razor's direction. Razor saw it coming and quickly kicked a way out through the roof and jumped out of its reach.

"AH! Not the ceiling!" Ranma yelled.

_What is that guy's deal with water? _Jatsuma thought. "Where do you think you're going Razor? Get back here!" Jatsuma jumped up to the ceiling and punched his own hole to follow Razor.

"Jatsuma!" Ranma shouted angrily as she was covered in water again. "GOD DAMN IT!" She jumped at the hose and held on for dear life as it continued to spray everything.

Moments later the water pressure began to lesson and the hose fell limply to the floor, along with Ranma. She sat up coughing water. "What the-?"

Daichi walked back into the dojo, sopping wet like everyone else. "Once again common sense is ignored. I turned off the water."

"Good job Daichi!" Ranma said. Then she looked around at the dojo. A piece of wood fell from one of the holes in the ceiling and fell in a puddle of water. Ranma sighed. "Daichi, get the mops. Akane, can you get some hot water?"

"Sure. No problem." Akane, with Makoto perched on her shoulder, got up and left the dojo.

"I'll get some wood and nails." Ranma groaned.

_NOT FAR AWAY_

"Razor! Where the hell did you run off to?" Jatsuma yelled from the rooftop he was standing on. Someone looking out of their apartment window gave him a strange look but he ignored it.

He sensed something coming and dodged out of the way just as Razor flew by, scraping shingles off the roof where he landed. "What do you want?" He yelled angrily.

"Oh I just wanted to give you THIS!" Jatsuma held up a bucket of water, which Razor kicked away without any hesitation. So Jatsuma held up a bucket of water in his other hand. Razor gasped and quickly kicked that bucket away too.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE BUCKETS OF WATER?" He yelled through gritted teeth.

"I knew it! You have a Jusenkyo curse! Don't you?" Jatsuma pointed a finger at Razor dramatically.

Razor suddenly looked very worried. "Wha- what gave you that idea?"

"This." Jatsuma threw a bucket of water at Razor's feet, who dodged by jumping to the side.

"Stop that you bastard!" Razor punched him away.

Jatsuma quickly jumped back into the air. "I just want to know," He flung the water out of a bucket towards Razor. "What you turn into!"

"Yow!" Razor jumped away to another roof, narrowly avoiding the water. But Jatsuma jumped towards him again with another bucket ready. "Leave me alone!" Razor yelled as he turned to run.

They ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Jatsuma was in hot pursuit of Razor, who kept trying to duck away.

Jatsuma lost sight of him for a moment as he jumped over a particularly tall building. When Jatsuma jumped on top of it he didn't see Razor anymore. "What the-? He's gone!" Jatsuma looked around frantically.

Below in the ally, Razor stood perfectly still for a few moments until he saw Jatsuma jump away. He let out a deep breath. "Idiot." He turned and walked down the ally towards the street where people were walking together, enjoying their day.

Razor stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Think fast!" Jatsuma, who was standing to Razor's immediate right, yelled as he splashed a bucket of water in Razor's face.

People walking by gasped in shock as Razor apparently vanished into nothing. Where he had been standing a moment before his clothes fell down into a pile.

"Don't worry people! He probably just turned into something small!" Jatsuma reassured the by passers. This served little explanation.

Right at that moment something white and furry shot out of the pile of clothes towards Jatsuma, who moved his head inches out of the way just in time. He turned and saw a little white rabbit land on the sidewalk. It had two small silver earrings in its right ear. Razor the rabbit arched its back angrily and bared its teeth at Jatsuma.

Jatsuma smiled in amusement. "Aw! Ain't that cute! Little Bon bon!" Razor jumped up and bit his arm, and with rabbit choppers this was no laughing matter. "AAHHH!" Jatsuma swung his arm wildly and Razor let go. He stood ready to attack again if need be.

"You freaking bunny!" Jatsuma examined his arm with tears in his eyes. "I was going to change you back! Geez!" Razor's eyes shot open in horror but Jatsuma didn't notice this.

Jatsuma looked around for a moment then walked up to a man in a business suit. "Excuse me sir? Can I have the rest of your coffee?"

"Uh, I guess." The man handed Jatsuma the half empty cup, too baffled to argue.

Jatsuma turned back around to see that Razor had hopped away up the street as fast as his rabbit feet could go. "Hey! Get back here bunny boy!" He ran after Razor, careful not to spill the hot coffee. Razor saw him coming and took off as quick as a bullet.

"Man he's fast! Hey! Razor!" Jatsuma yelled as he dodged around people in his pursuit. Razor dodged gracefully between legs and continued on as quickly as possible.

Jatsuma glared after the rabbit. "I don't get it! Don't you want to change back?" He yelled.

This was a busy street and Jatsuma wasn't making speedy progress. So he jumped up onto the roof of a small clothing store and ran along, looking down for a streak of white.

Razor continued to move franticly forward. If Jatsuma caught him then he was done for. He looked around for a place to hide and saw some people coming out of a building with a large open doorway. _I can hide in there until Jatsuma moves on!_ Razor hopped in after a group of girls.

Jatsuma caught sight of Razor. He quickly jumped down and ran towards the building he had hopped into. "Why the heck would he go into a bathhouse?"

_INSIDE THE BATHHOUSE_

"Here are your towels ladies, and thank you for choosing the Emari Bath House!" An attendant handed one of the girls the towels. "Have a nice day!"

"Thank you." The girl took the towels and she and her friends began making their way to the back. Razor looked up curiously. _Towels?_

"Eeh! Gretchen, look! A bunny!" One of the girls picked up Razor before he could do anything to resist. The girls crowded around and cooed at the little white rabbit.

"It's so cute!" "Look at its floppy ears!" "I wonder if it belongs to someone." Razor folded his ears back in discontent

"Ladies! You found my rabbit!" Jatsuma walked over to them as he put on his flirting smile.

"Jatsuma! This is your rabbit? It's so cute!" One of the girls said.

Jatsuma took Razor back from them. "Yep. He's new."

"What's his name?"

"Uh…" Jatsuma blinked. "Chuggy G!" Razor bit his finger and almost made him spill the coffee.

"Chuggy G?" "I don't get it. Do you?" "Not really." The girls talked to one another while Jatsuma writhed in pain. Razor managed to slip through his grasp and jump away.

"Ah! There it goes!" One of the girls pointed after Razor.

"Damn it! Here you go." Jatsuma gave the cup of coffee to one of the girls and ran after Razor.

The girl looked at the coffee cup for a moment then turned smiling to her friends. "He gave me some of his coffee! I told you he liked me!"

"So not!" Another girl said.

"Razor! Where the hell did you go? Jatsuma yelled as he looked around the dressing room Razor had run into. Luckily it was a boy's changing room.

"Maybe he went to use the baths to change back." Jatsuma ran towards the doorway that led to the bathing area. Razor saw him go by and ran out of the shoe bin he had been hiding in, heading for the exit.

"Hold it!" Jatsuma grabbed hold of Razor and lifted him up by the ears at arm's length so he wouldn't get bitten again. "I'm getting tired of this!"

Razor kicked out his big bunny foot and kicked Jatsuma in the face, leaving a foot imprint.

Jatsuma's eyes twitched angrily. "That's the way you want it? Fine!" He stomped towards the baths and walked into the steam filled room. There were a few guys there lounging in the hot water, but not many. Razor struggled wildly to escape.

"Change back so I can fight you!" Jatsuma tried to throw Razor into one of the baths but the rabbit managed to grab hold of his arm…with his teeth.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jatsuma knocked Razor off and the momentum caused him to slide across the damp floor. Jatsuma glared furiously after the rabbit. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Razor slid softly into the wall and saw the Jatsuma was running towards him. He hopped out of the way just in time to avoid Jatsuma's punch, which hit the wall instead. The pipes creaked ominously and burst, causing a flow of hot water to come spraying out. Jatsuma must have bent the main pipe because a moment later all the faucets in the room burst as well. Men ran from the room screaming like little girls.

"Oops." Jatsuma said as he was soaked for the third time that day.

Razor moved this way, that way, any way he could to avoid the water. But the room was quickly filling with steam from all the hot water and it was getting hard to see but a few feet away. Suddenly the ground ended and Razor realized with a surge of terror that he had jumped over the edge of a pool. SPLASH "AAAHH!"

Jatsuma heard Razor's voice yell and realized that he must have changed back into a human. "Ha! Now that you're human again, YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT!"

Jatsuma jumped in the direction he had heard Razor's voice coming from. He couldn't see properly because of the steam but he could just make out a figure down below. So he came down through the steam, ready to punch his opponent.

In the pool Razor sat up slightly, rubbing a knot on the head, then noticed Jatsuma was about to attack. There was nowhere to hide.

About five meters away, far too late to stop, Jatsuma saw something that knocked the wind out of him and brought his brain to a screeching halt.

Razor wasn't a boy.


	5. You’re A Freaking Girl!

I didn't put any author's notes at the end of the last chapter for… dramatic effect? Anyway we got some new pictures up and it's getting close to summer vacation! That means more writing time for me and I can up my posting to a tolerable pace again!

**YOU'RE A FREAKING GIRL!**

Jatsuma fell for what seemed like forever, down towards Razor's obviously female body. It couldn't have been more than three seconds but it felt like a long time. Suddenly his brain started working again and he was able to register several things. The first of which was that he was about to land right on top of a naked girl.

Razor's face was filled with a combination of terror, embarrassment and anger, a LOT of anger. Before Jatsuma even realized what was happening she had pulled back her fist and punched him clear in the face with all of her strength. Without even landing in the pool, Jatsuma was hit up through the ceiling and flying across the lower stratosphere.

_IN THE PARK_

"Ralph, what is that?" A woman pointed up to the sky as something bright streaked across it. She held tightly onto her husband's hand.

"Oh wow! It's a shooting star! Make a wish Amy!" Ralph closed his eyes and started wishing as hard as he could.

"I think it's getting closer." The woman said in a worried voice.

"Don't be silly. Any shooting star would burn up in the earth's atmosphere long before- GAAAHHHH!" He jumped behind his wife as Jatsuma fell to the ground only a few feet away, making a small crater.

Jatsuma sat up rigidly, looking deranged. "HE'S A GIRL?" He yelled to no one in particular.

Amy and Ralph looked at each other questioningly. Jatsuma sat there for a few moments trying to sort out his thoughts. _No. There's no way he's a girl. I must have seen wrong. But I think I know a girl when I see one. How is this even possible? He doesn't look like a girl. But now that I think about it, his body is pretty slender._

"Hey kid? Are you okay?" Ralph asked.

"Huh?" Jatsuma was suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh. …Yeah." He stood up and dusted himself off mechanically. "I just uh…need to…go." With that he stumbled away in a daze.

The couple watched him go with confused looks.

_SOME TIME LATER_

Jatsuma turned the corner onto his street. He could see the Tendo Dojo up ahead but he wasn't in much of a rush to get home.

So Razor's a girl. A girl was trying to marry his little sister. And she didn't even know it was a girl. Why would the Amazons send a girl to marry Makoto anyway? Part of him wanted to run inside and warn Makoto right away. But what if he was mistaken? It was awfully steamy in that bath house. Maybe he had just seen _very_ wrong.

It was at that very moment that Jatsuma sensed someone coming and jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Razor's attack. Her fist hit the ground where he had been and she snapped her furious gaze up to him. She had her old clothes back on and she looked seriously pissed.

"YOU!" Jatsuma yelled in surprise.

Razor jumped forward and grabbed Jatsuma by the cuff of his shirt. Then she spun and slammed him into to street wall. "If you tell anyone. ANYONE." Razor gritted her teeth like a wolf. "I'll kill you."

Jatsuma blinked twice and placed a hand on her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Razor punched him away.

"You…you are a girl! You're wearing a wrap!" Jatsuma jumped back towards her.

"Shut up!" Razor hissed angrily.

"YOU'RE A FREAKING GIRL!" Jatsuma screamed loudly.

"I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" She grabbed him violently by the cuff again. "Listen you idiot! You can't tell anyone!"

"This doesn't make any sense! How can you be a girl?"

"Forget what you saw then! For all intensive purposes, I am a guy!"

"Except that you're a girl!"

"Stop yelling that! Someone might hear you!"

"I don't get it! Why the hell did the Amazons send a girl to marry another girl?"

"Don't tell anyone! Don't! Nobody knows! Not even Cologne!" Razor yelled in a desperate tone.

"No one…knows?" Jatsuma narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you trying to trick everyone? What's the big secret?"

Razor glared at him. "Hmph. A moron like you wouldn't understand! It's really complicated! Just don't' tell anyone!"

"What am I supposed to do? Step aside while you continue to fool everyone into thinking you're a boy? Plus, you're trying to marry my little sister!"

Razor's nostrils flared. "Promise you won't tell." She growled threateningly.

"No!" Jatsuma suddenly made a break for the dojo. Razor was after him quick as lightening. She tackled him to the ground and caught him in a headlock.

"God damn it Jatsuma!" She yelled angrily as he struggled to escape. "If you can't keep your big mouth shut then I'm going to have to make you!"

"Get off of me you cross-dressing lesbian fraud!"

Razor's eyes twitched angrily and she proceeded to punching, kicking and basically beating the crud out of him.

On top of the dojo Ranma was nailing wooden planks over the holes Razor and Jatsuma had made earlier. Daichi was holding the pail filled with nails. "Who the heck is making all that noise?" Ranma asked in irritation. A whole lot of indistinguishable yelling could be heard coming from the street.

Daichi looked over towards the street. "I don't know. Maybe- AAAHHH!" A particularly sharp yell startled him into losing his balance and tumbling down the roof.

"Daichi! Watch it!" Ranma caught Daichi by the arm right as he went over the side. "You've got to learn to be more careful."

The roof creaked and the edge broke off, sending Ranma and Daichi to the ground. They landed on a heap on the ground along with a pile of wood chips. "ARGH! Stupid old roof!" Ranma yelled at the dojo. "I hope it collapses so we can collect on the insurance!"

"Hey, Dad." Daichi sat rubbing his head. "Doesn't that sound like Jatsuma?" He asked, referring to the continued yelling in the street.

"It had better be! He made this mess, so he can go clean it up! Starting with this roof!" Ranma grabbed the hammer and what was left of the nails. Then he stomped out the entry way and into the street where he saw that Razor and Jatsuma were still fighting.

"Aren't you two done yet?" Ranma sighed. "There's clean up to do and I'm not getting stuck with all of it!"

"Dad!" Jatsuma managed to pull himself away from Razor. "Dad, Razor's a-" Razor clamped her hands over his mouth from behind. Jatsuma tried to throw her off.

"Would you two stop fighting!" Ranma grabbed hold of each of them and pulled them apart.

"Don't listen to him Mr. Saotome! He's delirious!" Razor shouted urgently.

"You're a liar!" Jatsuma pointed a finger accusingly at her. "And you're a g-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ranma yelled angrily. "Give it a rest and patch those holes you made in the roof." He handed the hammer to Jatsuma and the pail of nails to Razor.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"But-"

"I SAID no buts!" Ranma punted the pair up towards the roof. Then he sighed and cricked his back. "I'm getting too old for this."

A moment later Jatsuma and Razor landed on top of the roof. They quickly sat up and scooted away from one another, glaring. The wind seemed to blow even louder in the silence.

Jatsuma sighed. "Okay Razor, let's get a few things straight. I don't like you and you don't like me."

"Duh."

"But now I know your dirty little secret. So _why_ exactly are you pretending to be a guy?"

"I told you! No one knows I'm a girl!" Razor snapped. "Everyone thinks I'm a boy! They have my whole life."

Jatsuma was silent for a moment. "But surely your parents could tell…"

"They're the ones who decided to raise me as a boy." Razor huffed. "And they were right too. I should have been born a guy."

Jatsuma raised an eyebrow. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard. You know that?"

"Look Jatsuma," Razor said. "If Cologne or the Council find out about this, my parents will be in big trouble. You're the first person to ever know, you have to promise on your honor never to tell!"

"This doesn't change the fact that you're trying to fool Makoto!" Jatsuma yelled. "If you try anything, I can't promise I won't tell! I should tell anyway!"

"Listen to me you ass! My parents and the whole tribe are counting on me to restore our honor! I can't afford to mess this up! And I'll be a man soon enough anyway! So… please?" She looked him in the eyes with that same determination. She wouldn't give this up.

Jatsuma stared at her for a minute, unsure what to say. Now that he had a closer look he could see some of the feminine features in her face, though they were greatly overshadowed by her glare and scowl, they were still there. "Wha… What do you mean you'll be a man soon enough-"

"JATSUMA!" Akane's voice rang across the yard, calling for her son. "YOUR DATE'S HERE!"

"What?" Jatsuma asked stupidly as turned to see a girl wearing a nice pink dress standing at the doorway to the house. Akane bowed slightly to apologize for his lateness, but the girl bowed lower as if to say 'that's just fine'.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" Jatsuma stood up to go.

"Jatsuma!" Razor yelled angrily. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone! This is important!"

"So is this!" Jatsuma insisted. He didn't want that girl to think he had stood her up and he didn't want to promise Razor not to tell her secret. As far as he could see this was a way out. "Let's just discuss this later!" He yelled as he jumped down to the yard and ran to the house.

Razor was about to jump after him but decided not to when she saw he wasn't going inside the house. He just went up and talked to the girl. So Razor sat down with her legs crossed on the edge of the roof and watched them with a hawks gaze as they made their way down the walkway to the street.

_This is bad._ Razor thought. _Of all the people to find out my secret he has to be the worst! There's no way I can trust him. But it doesn't look like I have a choice. My fate is in his hands now…_ She blinked._ I'm doomed.

* * *

_

Just so everyone knows, I don't have anything against homosexuals or cross dressers. (You don't know Razor's back story yet. So don't jump to conclusions!) And If someone out there has a problem with homosexuals or cross dressers… why the heck are you reading a Ranma fic? (Ha! Ha! Touché?) Anyway, REVIEW NOW! (I'm so tired.)


	6. Trying To Fix Things

To…. tired…. (or perhaps lazy?) to…write….proper….author's….notes.

**TRYING TO FIX THINGS**

Akemi cringed in embarrassment as another couple walked by giving her date, Jatsuma, funny looks. They were in a fairly upscale restaurant, the kind of place you might wear a tie and collared shirt to. Or at least some dress pants. She herself had bought a new dress and shoes just for the occasion. So why then was Jatsuma wearing a soggy orange hoodie, jeans and tennis shoes that 'squeshed' when he walked? For an added bonus, he smelled like fish water.

Jatsuma tapped his leg impatiently and hunched over the table, resting his chin in a hand that was propped up on the table. _I still don't know why Razor's parents raised her as a boy in the first place. What could possibly be gained by it? The Amazons are a female dominated society anyway so you'd think a girl would be better._

"Jatsuma, are you okay?" Akemi asked in a worried tone. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh, yeah, great! Really great!" Jatsuma quickly sat up straight and put on a big smile.

"You just seem a little tense."

"Who me?" He laughed as he pointed to himself. "Come on, I'm not tense. I'm a laid-back kind of guy! If anything, being out with such a beautiful girl just makes me a little nervous."

"Oh Jatsuma!" Akemi sighed happily. "I'm sorry, you just seemed so distant. But you don't need to feel nervous with me." She put her hands over her cheeks to cover her blush.

"I know that now. Thank you for being so understanding Akemi. Spending time with you makes me feel so…comfortable."

Akemi blushed as red as a tomato. "Th- Thank you. That's so sweet!"

"Think nothing of it." Jatsuma said with a toothy smile.

A minute of silence later Jatsuma started tapping his leg impatiently again. Akemi blinked. _Poor guy must be really nervous. He's so sweet and innocent._

Jatsuma glared down at his soup. _I can't believe another girl is hitting on my little sister. That's just too weird. _His eyes widened as a thought struck him. _Wait, what if Razor is at home hitting on Makoto right now?_

_BACK AT THE TENDO DOJO_

Razor sat on top of the roof of the dojo looking out towards the street, awaiting Jatsuma's return. Dusk had fallen over the city and cast everything in an orange glow.

_If that ass has told anyone my secret_… She clutched viciously at the air as if strangling someone. When Jatsuma left it didn't seem like he was going to tell, at least not yet. But Razor couldn't let anything jeopardize her mission, especially that egotistical, immature, meddlesome moron.

It was then that Razor noticed someone coming down the street and turning into the walkway to the Saotome house. At first she thought it was Jatsuma but it turned out to be Shampoo. She was dragging along two teenage girls towards the house, with an extreme look of resolve on her face.

Razor sighed in irritation. She didn't want to deal with Shampoo right now; this day had been too long as it was. Without a look back, Razor stood up and jumped away from house to house. She noticed a wooded area not far away that looked like a park; she could camp out there for the night.

"RANMA!" Shampoo burst open the front door and ran inside, dragging along her two daughters with her.

"Mom! They have a door bell!" Lotion yelled as she was pulled along. "You're being ridiculous!"

"I didn't even get a chance to finish my makeup!" Luffa complained.

Akane stuck her head out of the kitchen curiously. "What the-? Shampoo, just how often to do have to visit?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Shampoo glared at her. "I'm here to see Ranma."

"What else is new? Come on." Akane sighed as she led the way down the hall.

"You can let go now, we're here already!" Lotion said as she pulled away from her mother's grasp.

"Mom!" Daichi called down the stairs as he walked down them. "I can't find the cotton swabs! AAHH!" He tripped when he saw Lotion and fell the rest of the way down the steps. "Hey Lotion!" He stood up stiffly.

"Hey Daichi." Lotion said, half amused and half exasperated. Luffa just rolled her eyes at his clumsiness.

"Is Razor still here?" Shampoo asked as she looked around, as if expecting the accused to materialize out of the walls.

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Akane answered as continued to walk down the hall and out towards the dojo with Shampoo, Lotion, Luffa and Daichi following after her.

"He not with Makoto, is he?" Shampoo asked quickly.

"Of course not, Makoto went out to see Iikiba a little while ago. I think she was taking him dinner."

Shampoo breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now we can fix things once and for all!"

Akane raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"I talk to Ranma."

"Right, right." Akane snorted and scowled.

They reached the dojo and Akane opened to door. Inside, Ranma sat looking quite bored as Kiyoshi asked about the finer points of kicking.

"I tend to kick at a 120 degree to my other leg. But maybe a 130 degree would be more effective and cause more damage. It's been bothering me all day long! But I'm sure you know what's best, right Sensei?" Kiyo asked earnestly.

Ranma sighed. "I suppose it would depend on the height of the person. But you don't really need-"

Kiyoshi gasped loudly, interrupting Ranma. "Of course! That's so wise!"

Ranma rolled his eyes and noticed their visitors walking over to them. It was a welcomed distraction. "Hey Akane! What's going on?" He quickly stood up and went to greet them, much to Kiyoshi's disappointment.

"Ask _her_." Akane said in an irritated tone as she pointed to Shampoo.

"Oh Ranma!" Shampoo cried. "It so horrible! The only way for me to rejoin the tribe is to have replacement marriage! But I can't allow Razor to marry Makoto!"

"Uhh…" Ranma couldn't think of anything consoling to say.

"Yeah, we've heard it all before." Akane growled.

"Mom! You're embarrassing us!" Luffa yelled.

"This is so stupid." Lotion said with her arms crossed. "Why would you even WANT to go back to that oppressive society? Even if they did allow you to go back, I'm certainly not going."

Shampoo turned to her daughter, smiling. "Well of course you wouldn't want to leave your husband."

"My what?" Lotion asked in a monotone voice and with narrowed eyes. Daichi fell over in surprise.

"If the tribe wants a replacement marriage then that's what we give them!" Shampoo declared, clutching her fists in determination. "One of you two could marry one of Ranma's sons! That should count too!"

Everyone stared at Shampoo for a moment with their mouths hanging open.

Luffa blinked. "That's a GREAT idea!"

"No it's not! That's a HORRIBLE idea! You can't just decide who we're going to marry!' Lotion shouted angrily.

"Well _you_ don't even have to worry about it because I was going to get Jatsuma to marry me eventually anyway." Luffa said with a smirk. Then she turned to Ranma and Akane. "Where is he now anyway?"

"Uh, he went out on a date." Akane answered.

Ranma sighed. "That explains why the roof didn't get fixed." He said as he looked up at the two holes in the ceiling.

Luffa's eye twitched and her expression changed from hopeful to furious. "ARGH! THAT TWO TIMER!"

"He... he'll be… back soon though." Shampoo said hesitantly.

"I WOULDN'T MARRY HIM IF HE WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH!" Luffa screeched and sat down sulkily on the floor, away from the group.

"O-kay." Ranma said with a slim smile of relief.

Shampoo then turned to Lotion with a smile. "Well then…"

"No." Lotion said.

"Come on! You like Daichi right?" Shampoo indicated the other Saotome boy.

"Eep!" Daichi jumped back, blushing.

"Yeah, as a FRIEND." Lotion said in frustration. "Daichi, tell her how ridiculous she is being!"

"Y- y- yeah. Ra- ridiculous." Daichi stammered, trying to hide his red face and teary eyes.

Luckily for him, right them the door to the dojo flew open and Cologne stood there looking irritable. "Shampoo! I told you to let it go!"

Shampoo crossed her arms defiantly. "Hmph. No! This idea is as good as the Council's! In fact it makes more sense!"

Cologne sighed angrily. "I've told you, Lotion and Luffa aren't official Amazons. It wouldn't count."

"I'm not about to let Curler fix my mistakes! I'll fix them myself!" Shampoo shouted.

"You mean _we_ will." Lotion rolled her eyes.

Shampoo rounded on her daughter with a glare. "It's easy for you to make fun! You no know Curler like I do! She's a monster!"

"You haven't even seen her in over twenty years!" Lotion shouted.

"People like that don't change!" Shampoo insisted. "She'll be the end of the Amazons, I guarantee it!" Shampoo cringed at the memory of her old nemesis.

_FLASHBACK_

Shampoo was a young girl of about thirteen, trotting happily along the dirt road through the countryside. She was carrying a large boar she had just slain on her back. It would make a fine feast that night.

Just then a figure jumped up from behind and grabbed the boar clear off her back. "What the-?" Shampoo looked up and saw another Amazon girl of about the same age.

The girl twirled head over heels in circles through the air and landed gracefully, holding the boar above her head with one arm. The girl had long silky black hair that was pulled back so loosely that it hung down over her shoulder. She also had a very haughty expression as she placed her other hand on her hip.

"Curler!" Shampoo shouted in contempt. "Give me back my boar!"

"Hmph. To let it be taken from you so easily." Curler said. "You need more training Shampoo. It's a wonder anyone with your genetics has managed to stay chief for so long."

Shampoo's eye twitched angrily. "You caught me off guard! But I can fight you now!" She got into a fighting stance.

"It's hardly worth my effort." Curler sneered. "And I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Shampoo growled and jumped at her opponent, ready to punch her. But Curler jumped up, boar and all, and when she was over Shampoo she kicked her foot down on the back of Shampoo's head, sending her down to the ground.

Shampoo stood up quickly and wiped the dust out of her eyes. Curler was already running away along the dirt road, heading back towards the Amazon village.

"Thanks for the food!" Curler yelled back towards Shampoo with a laugh.

_END FLASHBACK_

Everyone looked at Shampoo skeptically as she finished her story.

Lotion broke the silence. "So…you're sure that's not just your own bias coming through?" She asked sarcastically.

"No! That just what happened!"

"I hardly think that gives us reason to doubt Curler's motives." Cologne added. "It was so long ago."

"She no want anything but her own gain!" Shampoo insisted.

"Argh! Curler this, Razor that! I sick of hearing about them, I'm going home!' Luffa stood up to leave, still particularly peevish.

"We not go anywhere until we decide what we do!" Shampoo scolded.

"There's nothing to be done Shampoo." Cologne sighed. "We can't go against the Council."

"You give up too easily!" Shampoo shouted at her Great Grandmother.

Akane was starting to shake with ever growing irritation. Suddenly her temper snapped. "Why don't you…" Akane punted Shampoo through the ceiling. "ARGUE IN YOUR OWN HOME!"

"Akane! Look what you did!" Ranma shouted in dismay. "You made a THIRD hole in the ceiling!" Akane glared at him.

Shampoo ran back into the dojo a second later, looking angry. "What you do that for Akane? And I here I was trying to be nice!"

"You call bursting into our house and causing all this ruckus nice?" Akane shouted.

Luffa and Lotion both sighed and shook their heads at their mother's behavior. "Well bye." Luffa continued in her previous attempt to leave.

"Yeah, bye." Lotion gave Daichi a slight wave as she followed after her sister. He returned it rather stiffly, still shaken.

"Come along Shampoo." Cologne used the pointed end of her staff to hook the back of Shampoo's shirt and proceeded to pull her along to the exit. Shampoo resisted little but still turned away her nose with a slight "Hmph."

When all the Amazons had left Kiyoshi approached Ranma. "We're going to finish the lesson now, right Sensei? I have some questions about punching!"

"Would you look at the time!" Daichi glanced at his watch-less arm. "I better get on that homework!" He hurried out of the dojo.

"I better go start dinner!" Akane quickly followed him.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled after them.

Kiyoshi sighed. "How rude it was of everyone to interrupt our very important class. Don't you agree Sensei? Such trivial matters really. I only hope Daichi and Jatsuma can each manage to marry someone tolerable so it isn't such a pain when they come to visit Makoto and me on holidays."

Ranma eyes twitched and he visibly shuddered at the thought. Then he gritted his teeth to keep himself from saying anything offensive to his only paying student. "Come on." He sighed. "I've got a new training technique."

Kiyoshi gasped excitedly. "Wow! What is it?"

"It's called fixing the roof." Ranma handed him a hammer.

"Yay!"

* * *

So much to review! So little time! 


	7. Not Much Of A Fight

Roar! I'm tired of not having anything interesting to talk about! So I created something fun! Character name fun-facts! Let's start with Daichi, shall we? One of the meanings of Daichi is ground. Heh heh! Also, Daiichi is the name of an insurance company in Japan. Just one extra I! Shut up, it's funny!

**NOT MUCH OF A FIGHT**

By lunch time at school the next day, Jatsuma still hadn't told anyone about Razor. When he had gotten home last night he was going to, but Daichi was intent on telling him a story about Shampoo coming over and trying to get him engaged to Lotion. Then the discussion of Shampoo's visit continued at dinner (even though Jatsuma had already eaten) and he just felt it would be too awkward to say, "Oh, by the way, Razor's a girl. Just F.Y.I." Then the next morning Makoto left early to get Iikiba and Jatsuma had already decided it would be best to tell her first before blabbing to anyone else. But when he got to school and tried to get Makoto aside to talk, Luffa attacked him again for being out on a date with Akemi. He was finding that the longer he waited, the harder it got to bring up the subject.

"Jatsuma, are you okay?" Daichi asked. He was sitting on the ground next to Jatsuma with their lunches sitting in front of them.

"Huh? Yeah, great! Why wouldn't I be?" He said quickly.

"Well it's just that you've been staring at your sandwich for the last five minutes straight." Daichi pointed out.

Jatsuma quickly looked down at his hands; he had plum forgotten he was even holding a sandwich. So he promptly took a bite and turned back to Daichi with a full mouth. "Just uh… savoring the moment!"

Daichi raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to say anything more because…

"GOD DAMN IT MAKOTO!" Iikiba ran by with Makoto in hot pursuit. A moment later Makoto jumped into the air and tackled Iikiba to the ground. "AAH!"

"Would you stop making such a fuss and just eat?" Makoto yelled as she sat on Iikiba's back to keep him from escaping.

"No! You're trying to get to take that big horse pill and I'm not taking it!"

Makoto's eye twitched in irritation. "It's just a calcium tablet! And it's chewable! Its cherry flavored! You don't drink nearly enough milk!"

"I get plenty enough calcium!"

"Ice cream and chocolate don't count!" Jatsuma called to them in amusement. Iikiba glared at him and quickly stood up, knocking Makoto off.

"Don't start with me!" He yelled angrily.

Daichi sighed. "Does this really have to be such a big deal? Can't you just appease her and take the stupid pill?"

"Don't tell me you're taking her side too!"

Right then Makoto jumped at Iikiba from behind, shoving the pill in his mouth and clamping her hands over it to keep him from spitting it out. "HA!"

"AAAHHHMMMM!" Iikiba started yelling through Makoto's hands and started running, Makoto still hanging on.

After a few moments of that Makoto felt him swallow and let go. "There! Was that so hard?"

"Yep!" Iikiba spat the already half dissolved pill into his hand and threw it away towards the trees.

"AH!" Makoto yelled.

"Ha ha! You're so stupid! Falling for the oldest trick in the book!" Iikiba laughed at his own cleverness.

Makoto growled and hit Iikiba in the head with her school bag. "You can be such a jerk sometimes!"

Iikiba was about to say something back, but right at that moment several ninja stars flew out of the sky and landed in a semicircle around Iikiba's feet. He jumped back in surprise. "Wha-?"

Jatsuma spewed out his soda when he and the others saw Razor jump from the top of the school down towards them in the schoolyard. "Razor! What are you doing here?" Jatsuma yelled.

She gave him a warning glare but turned to Iikiba instead. "What gives you the right to speak to Makoto that way? Answer me!" She pointed towards him threateningly.

"Uh… do I know you?" Iikiba asked with a confused look on his face.

Makoto stepped between them. "Razor, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not marrying you!"

"Rather or not I marry you, I can't just stand by and let you be insulted!" Razor insisted.

"That… that's so sweet." Makoto breathed.

"Hey!" Iikiba yelled angrily. "What the heck is going on here?"

Razor stood in a fighting stance. "I take it you're Iikiba? I'm here to fight you for Makoto!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Makoto yelled at him.

"What?" Iikiba asked, still confused. "You want to date Makoto? What kind of weirdo would WANT to do that?"

"Shut up Iikiba!" Makoto grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away across the yard.

"Makoto! Wait!" Razor started to run after them but Jatsuma jumped up and caught her by the arm.

"Hey," He whispered. "I haven't told anyone your stupid secret yet. If you want me to stay quiet then you better leave Makoto alone."

"I can't!" Razor whispered back, glaring. "My first and foremost duty is to the Council. And if you try to open your big mouth I'll just have to _make_ you stay quiet!"

Suddenly, cold shivers ran down their spines. This experience was new to Razor so she jumped back; ready to fight whatever the threat was.

"What are you two talking about?" Yuri asked curiously, standing just behind them in her box carrier. Her fan boys looked at them curiously as well.

"Wha- What is this?" Razor asked shakily, referring the shiver in her spine.

"That's just Yuri." Daichi said as he walked over to them, keeping some distance between himself and Yuri.

"So you're Razor?" Yuri looked the supposed boy up and down. "You don't really look how I thought you would. You're quite skinny." The fan boys nodded in agreement.

"How did you-" Jatsuma stuttered. "Hey, do you have our house bugged or something?"

"It's just a microscopic microphone on Daichi." Yuri explained as though this was totally innocent.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Daichi rapidly started searching himself for the microphone.

"You won't find it that way. It's designed to be nearly invisible on human flesh. It's just a little test anyway." She said.

"A LITTLE TEST?" Daichi yelled. "This is illegal!"

Yuri sighed tragically. "You just take the fun out of everything don't you?"

Razor blinked twice and huffed. "I don't have time for this." She turned and jumped off in the direction Makoto and Iikiba had gone.

"Hey! I told you to leave Makoto alone!" Jatsuma bound after her.

"They're quite energetic, aren't they?" Yuri said as she watched them go.

Daichi glared at her. "Get the microphone off of me!" He demanded.

Yuri looked back at him and shrugged. "I was getting bored of listening to it anyway. You snore like a bloated hippopotamus."

_NOT FAR AWAY_

"Makoto! Stop running already!" Iikiba yelled as he was pulled along so quickly that he wasn't even touching the ground.

"What? Do you _want_ to get caught?" She snapped.

"He isn't even chasing us!" He yelled back.

"Makoto!" Razor bound towards them, leaping from tree to tree and finally landing on the ground to continue the pursuit.

"Well… maybe he is." Iikiba said.

"Leave me alone!" Makoto yelled back at Razor as she ran, dragging Iikiba along of course. "I'm not going out with you because I'm in love with Iikiba!"

"Do you have to yell that out for everyone to hear?" Iikiba asked grumpily.

"Stop being so difficult!" Makoto yelled at him.

"You're the one who's being difficult!" Iikiba shouted back.

Makoto growled angrily. "Just be quiet for once in your life!"

"Why don't you, stupid?" Iikiba snapped.

_THIS is the guy Makoto is in love with? _Razor thought as she chased after them. _They act more like enemies than a couple._

"Hey! Hold up!" Jatsuma yelled as the others pulled ahead, enthralled in the chase. "Oh screw this! I'll just head them off!" With that Jatsuma jumped up towards a window of the school building.

He burst open the window, causing the students inside to turn and stare. The science teacher, Ms. Meadows, jumped with a start. "TORNADO! DUCK AND COVER YOUR HEAD!" She shouted as she dove under her desk.

"Sorry! Very sorry!" Jatsuma quickly ran across the room and out the door. He opened the door right across the hall and made his way through the fortunately empty classroom to the window. He opened it and jumped out just in time to see Makoto rounding the corner of the school.

_Now is as good a time to tell her as any._ Jatsuma thought as he landed. "Makoto! Stop for a minute!" He yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What?" Makoto slowed as she neared her brother. Iikiba dragging through the dirt.

Iikiba promptly stood up, glaring. "Sure! Listen when _he_ tells you to stop!"

Razor came around the corner and paused near them. She was about to say something but Makoto cut her off. "Ma-"

"I listen just fine!" Makoto rounded on Iikiba with a fire in her eyes. "You're the one who's not listening! That guy Razor is trying to take me away, you know!"

"Yeah, I got that!" Iikiba snapped. "And he must be the biggest freaking moron on the face of the Earth!"

Makoto's eye twitched. "I might agree with you, if I wasn't already looking at the biggest moron on Earth!"

"WHAT?" Iikiba yelled. "Are you calling me stupid? How could you do that?"

"Gee, that's awfully hypocritical of you!"

"It is not! I showered this morning!"

"ARGH!" Makoto yelled in frustration. "You are so irritating!"

"Uh… guys?" Jatsuma tried to interrupt them.

"Then why don't you just go away and leave me alone for awhile!" Iikiba shouted at Makoto.

Makoto glared at him, and then looked at Razor. "Fine! That's just FINE!" She went over took Razor by the hand. "I guess I can take Razor up on his offer then!"

Jatsuma gasped and his jaw hung open. "What?"

Iikiba looked like he had had the wind knocked out of him, but quickly regained his glare. "Th- tha- … That's FINE with me!"

"GOOD! Because we're going out on a date! ALONE!" She yelled. "I hope that doesn't bother you!"

"Well it DOESN'T!" Iikiba growled.

"Good! Come on Razor!" Makoto started to pull her away. Razor looked utterly confused. She blinked three times before managing to say, "Wha…?"

A few feet away Makoto suddenly stopped walking. She let go of Razor and stomped back towards them. "AFTER school!" She trudged past Iikiba and Jatsuma and into the school.

Slowly a smile developed on Razor's face. "After school then, there's still a chance!" She jumped away looking hopeful and happy.

"Hmph." Iikiba grunted. "She thinks she can get to me but she can't!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?" Jatsuma grabbed Iikiba by the front of his shirt violently.

Iikiba frowned. "Uh… yes? I just got Makoto off my back!"

"We have to stop them!" Jatsuma shouted.

"Wait… what?" Iikiba stuttered.

* * *

Microsoft Office Word 2003 Full Version for PC…$79.00, Ranma ½ manga…$9.99, your review…priceless. 


	8. Our First Date

You know you read too much Ranma when- you cross-dress and go to Wal-Mart just to see if people will give you weird looks. My sister did this. We were getting Beatles outfits together for a costume party and she decided to wear hers out in public for cheap kicks. It was good times.

**OUR FIRST DATE**

The bell for school to be released sounded at exactly 3:25. The students quickly filed out of the building, some heading home, others to clubs. Razor was on top of the brick wall that went around the school, sitting next to the gateway entrance to the school grounds. The students looks up at her as they passed, wondering who 'he' was and why he was waiting there. Razor tried to ignore them.

"Hey, look at that guy up there." One of the boys pointed up at Razor.

"What's he doing here?" A girl asked curiously. "Do you think he's waiting for someone?"

"He's cute." Her friend commented.

"I think he's weird. He's just staring at the school, like a stalker almost."

"Dude. Look at the way he's dressed!"

Razor growled in irritation and turned to them sharply. "Keep walking!"

The three teenagers gasped and jumped back. Then they quickly sprinted away through the gateway.

Razor sighed. _They sure do spend a lot of time in these schools. I wonder what they're learning about that's so important anyway. Martial arts training maybe or survival techniques, those would be the most logical._

"Razor!" Makoto waved her hand in greeting as she ran towards her, looking overly cheerful.

Razor smiled; somehow she wasn't sure Makoto would have actually shown up. "Hey Makoto!" She jumped down off to the wall to her.

Makoto swung her head in all directions, like she was looking for someone. "Well, I guess it's time for our DATE!" She yelled the last word loud enough for everyone around to hear perfectly clear.

All the students stared at her and someone yelped as they fell from surprise. Daichi stood up as quickly as he could with a flabbergasted look on his face. "_You're_ going on a date with _Razor_?" He asked as he walked over to them. The other students broke out in murmurs. Razor looked around tensely.

"Yes. Is that so surprising?" Makoto asked with a huff. "He's a lot nicer than SOME PEOPLE!" She continued to look around.

"Makoto, this is not a good-" Daichi began.

"Come on Makoto." Razor took Makoto's hand and started walking away through the gate with her. "Let's go ahead and get going." _Before Iikiba or Jatsuma show up._

"Ah yes, lets." Makoto turned back to the school as she walked along. "GO ON OUR DATE!" She screamed.

Daichi groaned as he watched them walk on and out of sight, hand in hand. "This does not bode well."

About a moment later he felt the ground shaking slightly. He looked back towards the school and saw Jatsuma stampeding out towards him with Iikiba in tow. "THAT STUPID TEACHER JUST _HAD_ TO KEEP US AFTER THE BELL! ARGH! WHERE ARE THEY?" He shouted, once again drawing everyone's attention to that spot.

Daichi nearly fell over again. "Jatsuma? Wha-?"

"He's insane!" Iikiba stood up angrily, having just been dropped on the ground when Jatsuma stopped in front of Daichi. "He's totally freaking out!"

Jatsuma turned back to Iikiba, a little calmer. "First off, who says 'totally'? Second, I'm just concerned for my baby sister's welfare! Razor is… not exactly… I'M WORRIED ABOUT HER- HIS INTENTIONS!" Jatsuma stammered frantically.

"You see what I mean?" Iikiba said to Daichi.

"Jatsuma we already know Razor wants to marry Makoto." Daichi said. "I think his intentions are pretty clear."

Iikiba cricked his neck from turning so quickly to stare at Daichi. "He what?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah… you knew that. I'm pretty sure Makoto said something about it before."

"SHE DID?" Iikiba asked with his eyes crossed. Daichi sighed in irritation.

"That's it Iikiba!" Jatsuma grabbed him by the shoulders. "Go win her back and stop this madness!"

Iikiba glared him and steeped back. "No! That's just what she wants me to do! I'm not falling for it!"

"Oh yes you are!" Jatsuma glared and pointed a finger at Iikiba's chest. Then he grabbed Iikiba by the shirt and started to drag him along. "They can't have gone far yet!"

"AH! Daichi, help!" Iikiba struggled against Jatsuma's grip with little success.

Daichi watched them go with a vaguely bothered look on his face. _I need other friends._

_IN THE PARK_

Makoto and Razor were walking along a footpath running through the park. They passed shady trees and wooden benches in silence. Makoto was walking slightly behind Razor, who was trying to think of something meaningful to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

_Oh man. I didn't realize how little I knew about her until now, I can't think of a single thing to say. _Razor thought._ I guess I never really thought of much past marrying Makoto. That's what the Council wants so it will definitely happen. But I really should try to make friends with her too. It will make everything easier for both of us._

Razor took a breath and turned around. "Makoto, I just want you to know that I-" She stopped talking when she realized Makoto wasn't even looking at her but gazing around in every other direction in turn, searching for something.

"Hm? Sorry, what?" Makoto asked when she finally noticed Razor.

Razor sighed. "Nothing."

Makoto huffed. "Listen Razor, I don't want to lead you on so I'm going to be straight with you." She stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah?" Razor asked.

"Any minute now Iikiba is going to show up and apologize for being such a jerk. So don't think this date is anything serious." Makoto crossed her arms firmly.

Razor raised an eyebrow. "You really think so?"

"Well… no. But I bet he is writhing in jealousy wherever he is!" Makoto insisted. "He probably followed after us and is spying from the trees." She looked around for him again.

"Makoto, that guy's not good enough for you." Razor said, taking hold of Makoto's arm softly.

"What do you know?" Makoto scoffed and pulled away, her arms still crossed.

"All I'm asking is that you give me a chance! That's all." Razor implored. "I won't force you to do anything. But it couldn't hurt to at least _try_ spending some time with me! After all, I've come so far just to meet you! And…" She sighed. "You deserve someone kind and mature; someone who can take care of you."

Makoto's expression softened somewhat and she looked at Razor. _He seems so sincere_. She thought, seeing Razor's steadfast expression. Then she sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll give you a _chance_. But no Amazon funny business!"

Razor smiled and shook her head. "No, of course not!"

"I… I guess we could go see the flowers on the east side of the park. They're supposed to be really pretty this time of year and Iikiba never wants to go with me." Makoto suggested hesitantly.

"Great! That's perfect!" Razor took Makoto's hand and started to pull her along again.

Makoto allowed herself to be led down the walkway but looked back one final time to make sure they really weren't being followed. _Where is Iikiba when you need him?_

When they had gone down the path and out of sight Iikiba and Jatsuma fell out of the tree they had been spying from. They landed in a heap on the ground. Iikiba stood up angrily with leaves sticking out of his hair. "What does he mean I'm not good enough? What does he know about it?" He growled.

Jatsuma sat up and glared with a twitching eye in the direction they had gone. _That fraud! Pretending to be all noble and good when all the while SHE'S tricking Makoto! Well I'm not going to let her get away with it!_

"Come on Iikiba! We've got a date to ruin!" Jatsuma stood up ran after them, pulling Iikiba along. "GAH!"

_IN ANOTHER PART OF THE PARK_

Bright, vibrant flowers covered the bushes and ground in this area of the park. Razor and Makoto weren't the only ones who had come to see them either. Couples and families were sitting out having picnics and walking hand in hand; all enjoying the colorful scenery. A vender had even decided this was the perfect place to set up a lemonade stand.

Makoto sniffed the sweet air and smiled, but she wasn't very happy. What if Iikiba really didn't come for her? Maybe he was just lost and couldn't find them. She smiled more genuinely at that thought. Razor saw Makoto smiling and smiled herself. Makoto seemed to be having a good time after all. Razor was about the say something when-

"GACK!" Someone nearby yelled but the sound was quickly muffled. Razor and Makoto turned towards the source of the noise, a patch of bushes.

"What the-?" Makoto asked as walked towards the bushes with a hopeful expression. "That sounded like-"

"You want some lemonade? My treat!" Razor quickly grabbed Makoto and started pulling her away towards the lemonade stand.

"Hey! Hands off!" Makoto hit Razor in the back of the head so she would let her go. Then she stomped over the bush and bent back the branches, looking through it furiously. "Iikiba! I know you're in here! I heard you!"

Razor watched as Makoto demolished the bush, sending leaves and twigs flying through the air. Other people quickly moved on their way. A few moments later Makoto stood up and sighed. "I- I must have imagined it. But I could have sworn…" She looked around at the other bushes threateningly.

"That's okay. It was probably a… bird… or something." Razor suggested.

Makoto raised an eyebrow. "A bird that goes 'gack'?"

Razor blinked. "A- actually it was more of a… quack. Like a duck!"

"A duck?"

"Well I'm parched!" Razor said, changing the subject. "How about we get that lemonade?" She started pushed Makoto along towards the lemonade stand that was a ways up the path. Razor glared back at the bushes as she went.

Jatsuma watched them go through a pair of leaves in the bush he and Iikiba were hiding in. He sighed in relief when they were out of earshot. Then he took his hand off of Iikiba's mouth.

Iikiba took a much deeper breath of air than was necessary and coughed twice. "I just about choked you idiot!" He shouted.

"You almost gave us away! Now Razor knows we're following them!"

Iikiba growled. "I didn't get Makoto to stop dragging me around just to have you start! I think I preferred _her_!"

"Then go get her!" Jatsuma yelled angrily. "You know she wants you to!"

"No!" Iikiba crossed his arms stubbornly.

Jatsuma strained his fingers as if he wanted to strangle him, but decided better of it and just sighed angrily. "Alright then. I don't need your help. I should have just told Makoto about Razor from the beginning anyway!" He stood and clinched his fists as if preparing for a fight, which was most likely to be with Razor standing in his way.

"What? You should have told Makoto what?" Iikiba asked. But Jatsuma was already sneaking off through the threes and bushes to keep his cover. "Jatsuma, wait!" Iikiba followed after him as best he could.

Razor watched the bushes ruffle along the pathway. She glared towards the source of the movement in irritation. "I'll be right back Makoto." She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked curiously as she took a sip of the lemonade she had just gotten.

"I just want to check on something. Be right back!" With that Razor leapt back into the trees and out of sight.

"Razor! Hold on!" Makoto yelled as Razor went out of sight. She huffed angrily. "What's he up to?"

From his hiding place Jatsuma saw Makoto walk down the path a little ways and sit on a bench, sipping lemonade. _Good, Razor's gone. Now I can go tell Makoto the truth about_- "AH!" Razor grabbed the back of Jatsuma's shirt and yanked him out of the bush from behind. Then she shoved him back so that he hit a tree trunk.

"I told you not to get involved!" She snapped.

Jatsuma stood up to his full height and gave Razor a furious look. "Well it's a little late for that now!"

Razor's nostrils flared threateningly. "Go home."

"Do you really think I'm just going to do what you tell me?" Jatsuma said. "I'm going to tell Makoto that you're a girl and put an end to this right here right now!"

"No you're not!"

"I'd like to see you try to stop me!"

So Razor drew back her fist and punched Jatsuma, sending him flying up over the trees. "I didn't mean that literally!" Jatsuma yelled at her as he fell back to earth. Razor jumped towards him, ready to continue the fight.

_BACK WITH MAKOTO, SEVERAL MINUTES LATER_

Makoto sighed as she finished off the last of her lemonade. Where had Razor gone off to anyway? _This is such a waste of an afternoon. I wonder if Iikiba managed to get back home without me._

Just then Iikiba stepped out onto the path, looking confused. Makoto expression quickly changed as a big grin spread across her face. "Iikiba!" She shouted joyfully as she ran towards him. "You came to get me after all!"

"What the-? How did I end up back here!" Iikiba yelled. "I was trying to get AWAY from you!"

Makoto stopped dead in her tracks about a meter away from him. "What did you say?" She glared at him.

"You heard me!" Iikiba stuck his tongue out at her like a bratty little kid.

Makoto stomped her foot. "You are such a jerk!"

"The feeling's mutual!" Iikiba replied quickly. Makoto raised an eyebrow. "Wait! I meant _you're_ a jerk! Not me!"

Makoto was about to say something, but it was then that Jatsuma landed between the two, dropping down from his fight with Razor. "Makoto!" He turned to his sister urgently. "Razor is-"

Razor landed next to Jatsuma and kicked him away before he could complete the sentence. "Don't listen to him!"

Makoto gave Iikiba one last glare and grabbed Razor by the arm. "Fine then! Come on Razor!" She started dragging her away. Razor was momentarily confused by Makoto's change in attitude and had to struggle to stay standing at Makoto pulled her along.

Iikiba watched them go in disgust. "Be that way! _You're_ the one out with him!"

"Makoto! Wait!" Jatsuma sprinted after them. "There's something you need to know about Razor!"

"Would you both just leave us alone?" Makoto snapped angrily.

"THIS IS KIND OF IMPORTANT!" He bellowed, his head inflating to something not unlike Soun when he got mad.

Makoto stopped walking. Both she and Razor were slightly frazzled by Jatsuma's outburst. "Alright, already! What?"

Razor kicked Jatsuma away again. "It's nothing!"

But Jatsuma was back in a second. "Gee, Razor! It's almost as if you have something to hide!" He shouted sarcastically.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

Makoto blinked and looked at them curiously. Even Iikiba had started to realize something was weird. "Okay, what's going on here?" Makoto asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on! Razor's-" Jatsuma started to say, but was sucker punched again. This time it was much harder so he flew further away. _I really should start paying more attention to when Razor is going to punch me. _He thought.

Razor ran after him. _Damn it! Why can't he just keep his big mouth shut?_

"Hey! What the heck is going on?" Makoto yelled as she ran after them as well.

"Where's everyone going now? Wait for me!" Iikiba followed after them, not wanting to get lost again.

Razor watched as Jatsuma started to fall from the sky. She was ready for him this time. He turned over in the air, preparing to land on his feet. Razor bent her knees and sprang out towards him with her leg stretched forward, ready to kick him out of the sky. "You won't get away!"

Amazingly, Jatsuma dodged by putting his hand on top of Razor's head and flipping over top of her in midair. "I'd watch where I was going if I were you!" He smiled.

Razor looked down. She suddenly realized they were over the lake and falling fast.

* * *

I'm quite positive that you'll be seeing chapter nine on Wednesday! 


	9. Meddling Kids

Another name fun fact! Jatsuma- this name doesn't exist. We made it up by picking out random Japanese symbols. We got Ja and Tsu, and then decided to ad the Ma on to the end so as to keep up the chain of RanMA, GenMA and JatsuMA. Genius! There are also a few new pictures up in the gallery, including Razor's ID and Makoto as a Monkey.

**MEDDLING KIDS**

"OH NO!" Razor shouted as she fell towards the lake below. If Makoto and Iikiba found out about her Jusenkyo curse, it was only short step more to finding out she was a girl! They would change her back like Jatsuma had and find out everything!

Desperate, Razor reached out and grabbed hold of Jatsuma's arm. "IT'S NOT GOING TO BE THAT EASY!" She shouted with a murderous look at him.

"What the-? Let go!" Jatsuma yelled. But Razor pushed him down under her and used him to get the momentum she needed to jump away. She kicked off and sprang towards the land right as Jatsuma hit the water. Ducks flew away franticly, fleeing from the splash he had created.

She landed on the walkway that went around the man-made lake; panting hard. _That was way too close._ She thought fearfully.

"Razor!" Makoto was coming over as quickly as she could.

Razor looked up. _She actually came after me? _"Mako-"

"You better tell me what you and Jatsuma know that I don't!" Makoto yelled angrily; advancing forward. "What's this big secret anyway?"

Fear gripped Razor's chest. She struggled unsuccessfully to keep her expression neutral. "Wha…uhh- I don't…its not-"

"Makoto!" Iikiba whined as he caught up to them after making several wrong turns. "You nearly left me behind!"

"Well," Makoto turned calmly to him. "I do happen to be on a DATE!" She spat angrily. Then she turned back to Razor. "Now you tell me what's going on!"

Iikiba stuck his head between them. "What? What's going on?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking!" Makoto pushed Iikiba's head down out of the way.

Right then Jatsuma's arm came out of the water like a lurid sea creature. He grabbed hold of Razor's ankle and pulled himself out of the water, his drenched long hair making him look like a really angry cat. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Jatsuma yelled furiously.

Razor's eye twitched. "Funny," She grabbed the front of his shirt. "I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING!" With that, she threw him away towards the trees.

Jatsuma caught a branch and landed on it. He jumped back towards them, ready to attack. Razor stood in a fighting stance and threw a punch once Jatsuma was close enough, which he dodged. She tried to kick him several times but he dodged those as well.

"I'd be trying harder," Jatsuma said spitefully. "Except I have this thing about hitting-" Razor punched him in the face.

"Why are they fighting again?" Iikiba asked Makoto in a whisper.

"I wish I knew." She answered. "Hey! Can you two cool it for a second! What the hell is this secret anyway?" She shouted. Iikiba noticed that all their ruckus was driving away the other park patrons.

"I've been TRYING to tell you!" Jatsuma said while blocking Razor's kick with his arm.

Razor clamped her hand over Jatsuma's mouth to keep him quiet and wrapped her other arm around his neck in a headlock from behind. "Can you excuse us for a second?" She asked with and irritated expression as she dragged him away into the trees. Jatsuma kicked and struggled franticly the whole way.

"Hey, hold on!" Makoto yelled after them. "Where are you going now? GET BACK HERE!"

"Glad to see your date is going so well." Iikiba tried not to laugh.

Makoto glared at him. "I'm still mad at you!" She snapped. "And for your information, this date isn't over yet!" She ran in the direction Razor and Jatsuma had gone.

Iikiba groaned. "Can't we just let them kill each other?" He asked as he followed after Makoto.

_NEARBY_

Jatsuma managed to squirm free of Razor's grip enough to talk. "Let me go already!"

Razor did just that. She pushed him away and glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep your big mouth shut?"

"Hey! I'm not the one trying to trick everybody! You can't possibly keep up this charade!" Jatsuma stood at the ready, in case she decided to hit him again.

"I'm not trying to trick anybody!" Razor insisted. "I'm trying to do what the Council told me to do! This is my duty! My honor! Something you don't know anything about!"

Jatsuma growled. "The Council doesn't know you're actually a girl EITHER!"

Razor threw a punch. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL THEM!"

"Whoa!" Jatsuma narrowly dodged her attack. Then he started to bound away. "Yeah right!" He yelled back at her. "You're not trying to hide _anything!_"

Razor ran after him, sure he was going back toward Makoto and Iikiba. "You just don't get it!"

"Really? Because I think I DO!"

"No!" Razor jumped up into the air and landed in front of Jatsuma, making him come to stop so that he wouldn't run into her. "You don't understand! I was _supposed_ to be a boy!" She said desperately.

"What do you…" Jatsuma stopped speaking for a moment. He could have sworn he saw some moister shimmering at the edges of Razor's steadfast eyes. "…mean?" He said the last word in a much softer voice.

Razor took a deep breath to calm herself. "If word gets out then everything my parents and I have worked for is over." Her voice was strong and resolute; no one would have guessed her eyes were tearing. Jatsuma wasn't even sure she realized it herself. "The way I was born was a mistake."

Jatsuma was taken aback by that statement. He suddenly felt a huge wave of guilt wash over him. But he couldn't understand why. Razor was in the wrong here, not him! _She_ was the one fooling everybody and trying to trick Makoto into marrying her and all just because… her parents had raised her that way.

"Oh man." Jatsuma sighed.

About a moment later Makoto's voice called out across the park. "Razor! Where did you go!"

Razor looked the direction Makoto's voice had come from. Then she gave Jatsuma one last threatening look and jumped off in that direction. Jatsuma watched her go, trying to figure out what he should do now.

_BACK ON THE PATHWAY_

"Razor!" Makoto yelled, holding her hands up around her mouth so the sound would carry. "Where did you go?"

"I don't think he's coming back." Iikiba said. He was walking behind her down the path.

"Hmph. That shows what you know." She scoffed. "Razor said he was going to go with me to see the flowers and that's what he's going to do."

"What?" Iikiba looked surprised. "Don't you always make me go see those stupid flowers every year?"

"Yeah." Makoto looked back at him. "But I thought you hated going to see the flowers."

Iikiba huffed. "I do. But you like them."

Makoto stopped in her tracks and Iikiba nearly walked into her. "Hey! Don't stop so suddenly!" He snapped.

She turned back to him with a big smile on her face. "You want to go see the flowers with me?" She asked excitedly. "You don't mind going because it makes me happy!"

Iikiba quickly stepped back. "Th- That's not what I said at all!"

"But it's what you meant!" Makoto advanced towards him.

"It is not!"

"I knew you cared!" She ignored his last statement and caught him in a backbreaking hug. "I forgive you! And I'm sorry for making you jealous!"

"GAH! Let me go Makoto!" Iikiba wheezed. Makoto's hug was making it hard to breath.

Makoto grabbed the back of his shirt and started to drag him along. "Come on! I'll buy you some lemonade!"

"I don't want any lemonade!" Iikiba protested.

"Makoto!" Razor bound towards them, looking more determined than ever. "Don't listen to what Jatsuma says! He just wants to make me look bad!" She stopped near them.

Makoto blinked, and then remembered. "That's right! You and Jatsuma are hiding something from me!"

"We're not!" Razor insisted. "I mean…It's really not important."

"That sure was a lot of fuss over something that wasn't important." Iikiba said, sitting up on the ground. Razor glared at him.

Jatsuma was running towards them through the trees. _I just need to find out exactly why Razor is pretending to be a boy. There has to be a reason. If I knew that then maybe I could decide what I should do._ He though. Now he had a plan, he knew what he had to do. "Razor!" He shouted when he saw them. "Why are you-"

Razor kicked Jatsuma away. "I told you to shut up!" She yelled angrily. Jatsuma's eye twitched in irritation as he flew away for about the hundredth time that day. _Here I am trying to give her a second chance to explain herself and she just punts me away!_

Razor turned to Makoto. "I- I'll be right back!" She took off after Jatsuma at top speed. _I can't keep this up forever!_

"Jatsuma! Razor!" Makoto screamed at them as they ran off… again. Her eye twitched maddeningly. "Come on Iikiba! We're getting to the bottom of this once and for all!" She grabbed him and ran after her brother and suitor.

"ACK!" He gagged at the familiar tug on his shirt.

Further ahead, Jatsuma landed with a fair amount of grace on the pathway around the lake. Ducks quacked and flew away, disturbed from their quiet swim yet again. Razor was coming at him, ready to attack. "Don't you ever just give it a rest?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

Jatsuma glared at her. "For your information, I was just coming after you to ask some questions!"

"Like what?" Razor asked angrily.

"HEY!" Makoto got their attention with her shout as she dashed towards them, Iikiba dragging along. "I have had it up to HERE with you two! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" She demanded.

"Uh…" Jatsuma was backed into a corner. Razor gave him a piercing glare and looked like she was about to hit him into orbit again. "You see-"

Razor really was about to punch him away now, but Makoto took a threatening step towards her. "STOP THAT!" She yelled at Razor. "Go ahead Jatsuma!" She turned back to her brother. Iikiba looked on curiously, but didn't dare say anything when Makoto was like this.

Jatsuma glanced at Razor. She looked like she wanted to kill him. He looked at Makoto. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Well? Tell me what all this is about!" Makoto yelled, annoyed that he hadn't said anything yet.

"I- It's just… Razor's…" The word seemed to catch his throat. Razor was literally shaking with rage. He could feel her angry energy waves flying through the air.

"Razor's what?" Makoto asked in an exasperated voice.

Jatsuma looked anxiously between the two and made his decision. He stood up straighter with new resolve. "Makoto, Razor's a g-"

And changed his mind. "G- Got a Jusenkyo curse!" He shouted. Before anyone could even react, he pushed Razor backwards into the lake.

"AH!" She shouted the moment before she hit the water. A second later a little white rabbit with green eyes and two silver ring earrings in its right ear surfaced, paddling with all its might. Razor's clothes floated to the surface around the rabbit.

Jatsuma reached down and picked bunny Razor up out of the water. "See? He turns into a rabbit!" He pointed at finger at Razor, who looked utterly bewildered.

Iikiba and Makoto stared at Razor for several long moments.

"Wow… I never would have guessed." Iikiba said.

"THIS is what he was trying to hide from us?" Makoto asked in astonishment. "Why? We both have Jusenkyo curses too."

Jatsuma scratched the back of his head, thinking fast. "Well… he didn't want to tell anybody in the first place. I found out by accident myself. It's kind of embarrassing for a man to turn into an itty bitty bunny rabbit." He explained.

"Oh!" Makoto put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Razor! I didn't realize it was just something like _that_. The way you two were talking I thought it was something more important! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" She said to the little rabbit.

Razor still looked bewildered.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions so much." Iikiba advised.

"You wanted to know too!" She pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't go psycho!"

"Yes, I tried to tell him that it wasn't that big a deal, at least not with us." Jatsuma added. "Half the people around here have a Jusenkyo curse anyway. But would he listen? Noooo." He sighed. "I guess some people just can't be reasoned with."

Razor came back to her senses enough to appreciate the hypocrisy of that statement.

_A LITTLE WHILE LATER_

Jatsuma had insisted that Makoto and Iikiba go on ahead to see the flowers and he and Razor could catch up. Makoto, still wondering how Razor's curse had escalated to such a big argument, was only too happy to go on ahead after yelling at Razor. She took Iikiba with her.

Once they were gone Jatsuma found the nearest public restroom and filled a kettle with hot water. Razor didn't try to hop away as Jatsuma carried her along, but she didn't look up at him either. Jatsuma didn't talk to her until he had the kettle of hot water and had gone back to retrieve her clothes from the lake.

"Don't think this means I'm helping you!" Jatsuma said in an irritable voice. "I just can't stand to see a girl cry." He continued. Razor didn't react.

He carried her to a part of the park off the path, away from where people often came, and set her down behind some bushes. Then he turned his head away and poured the water from the kettle down into the shrub.

Razor grew back into a human and hunched slightly to make sure she couldn't be seen through the shrubbery. Jatsuma kept his head turned away and threw the clothes in Razor's general direction. She caught them in her arms.

"I think they're dry enough now that you won't transform." Jatsuma huffed. "And before you say anything, this is a one time deal! Next time I'm not going to bail you out!"

Razor didn't say anything but just started dressing.

Jatsuma folded his arms and continued to look steadfastly in the other direction. "You can't possibly hope to continue this sham forever you know. Sooner or later everyone's going to figure it out! Just don't expect me to cover for you next time! You're on your own!"

He fell silent and a moment later Razor came out fully dressed and with her face averted so Jatsuma that couldn't see her expression. Jatsuma narrowed his eyes. "Well? Don't have anything to say? You couldn't shut up before." He said spitefully.

Razor turned to him sharply and for a moment Jatsuma thought she was going to punch him again. But she just sighed slightly and let her shoulders go slack. It was amazing how much more feminine she looked when she let herself relax. But you probably wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't been looking for it, Jatsuma thought.

She stood there silently for a moment, looking at the ground. "Thank you." She said with some effort. Jatsuma was taken aback. He hadn't expected a thank you.

With that, Razor bound away, jumping from tree to tree until she was out of sight. Jatsuma watched her go with a confused look on his face. _Was that it? No punch in the face? She's not even going to threaten me to keep my mouth shut? What's her hurry anyway?_

He sighed grumpily and went to find Makoto and Iikiba.

* * *

One chapter to go for this story arc. The next generation fic is going to be called 'Battle For Love'. You could pretty much call it a continuation of this story. It will be up on my profile page and my C2 community along with the other generation fics very soon. 


	10. New Student

Convenient plot turn! Whoo!

**NEW STUDENT**

With five minutes before the beginning of the first class of the day, students shuffled into the classroom, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. Jatsuma said goodbye to the giggling girls he had been talking to that morning and took his seat next to the window in the third row back. Iikiba cursed as he was pushed into the room by Makoto. Some of the boys were talking about a baseball game they were going to play that afternoon. Overall it was a normal day.

Jatsuma sighed and leaned his chair back slightly. It had been a week since Razor had run off at the park. He still hadn't told anyone that she was a girl and at this point he didn't think he would. Maybe Razor had gone back to China and he wouldn't have to worry about it.

But Makoto and Akane had been asking what Jatsuma had done to drive Razor away, seeing as 'he' had been so keen to stay and marry Makoto before. Jatsuma just shrugged and said "maybe he gave up." That's what he was hoping anyway.

"Everyone, please settle down." The teacher said in a monotone voice that got very little response. But he continued on as if he hadn't noticed. "We have a new student with us today all the way from exotic China. Isn't that fascinating?"

The class continued talking as if no one had heard him. A moment later the principal stepped into the room. "Settle down please." He waved his hands slightly. The chatter continued. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at the lack of response. "I have an announcement to make children!"

"Mr. Yamamoto, may I?" The vice principal walked in behind him. "QUIET!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

The students turned to look. Then they quickly got to their seats and sat quietly at attention.

"Hmh," Mr. Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Thank you… Vice Principal."

"No problem Sir."

"Is he here?" The monotone voiced teacher asked.

"Yes, he's right outside." Mr. Yamamoto answered before turning to the group of students before him. "You'll have a new student with you from now on, class." He said with a smile. "I've been working with him to enroll in this school the past week and we believe this is the best classroom for him. He's come all the way from China so I hope you will all give him a warm welcome."

Jatsuma's eyes widened and he sat up curiously; having actually heard the announcement this time. It wasn't as though they hadn't had exchange students before… there was no way… it couldn't be Razor.

He glanced over at Iikiba but Iikiba didn't look back, he obviously hadn't made the connection. Jatsuma smirked and scratched the side of his head. "There's no way." He whispered to himself. "What are the odds?"

"Let's have a warm welcome for Razor!" Mr. Yamamoto said as Razor stepped into the room wearing a boy's school uniform. She looked as determined and ill-tempered as ever.

Right at that moment Jatsuma 'pulled a Daichi' and literally fell out of his seat in surprise. "AH!" He shouted right before he hit the floor.

Everyone turned to look at Jatsuma, the girls looked concerned, the boys laughed and Iikiba gaped at Razor. "Razor! _You_ go here now?"

Razor looked around and gasped. "YOU? And you TOO?" She pointed at Jatsuma.

Jatsuma stood up quickly. "What do mean?" He asked angrily. "I've been going to this school for years! Why are YOU here?"

"Hmph." Razor glared at him. "Well, you all seemed to spend so much time in this place. I figured it was the best way to spend time with Makoto."

Jatsuma's eye twitched. "You're still on that? Why don't you give it up?" He yelled in annoyance.

"I can't! I'm not going back to China without her!" She spat as she turned back to the principal. "I can't be in this class! Not with him! I need to be in Makoto Saotome's class!"

Mr. Yamamoto sighed. "I've told you a million times, you can't just choose which classroom you get into. It's based on your age and entrance exam scores."

"I'm surprised you could even pass the entrance exam." Jatsuma muttered.

Razor picked up at book that was laying on the teacher's desk and threw it at Jatsuma, it bounced off his head with a hard thumping sound. The girls gasped loudly and the boys laughed even harder, Iikiba joined them this time. Jatsuma glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"Class, please try to be civil." The teacher said unenthusiastically.

"Yes, Jatsuma! I just _happened_ to pass the entrance exam!" Razor yelled at him angrily.

"Razor passed alright, by a margin of three points." The Vice Principal said with a smile. The students roared with laughter.

"At least _try_ to act like you're not one of the students!" Mr. Yamamoto shouted at the Vice Principal. Razor glared at him as well, her face slightly red from embarrassment.

"Sorry Sir." He busied himself with a clipboard he was holding.

Razor glared at the group of laughing teenagers before her with great distaste. "Just put me in a different classroom! Even if I can't be in Makoto's, anywhere is better than here!"

"Well excuse us _Mr._ High and Mighty." Jatsuma said. Razor looked like she was about to throw something else but the Principal put his hand on her shoulder.

"Razor, this is the class that you have been assigned to. We base every student the same way and we can't make any exceptions." Mr. Yamamoto said. "Based on your academic history, test scores and um… personality… Trust me. This is the best place for you."

"He means we're the trouble makers." One boy whispered to another.

"But-" Razor tried to protest.

"Have a nice first day!" Mr. Yamamoto quickly made his escape, pushing the Vice Principal along in front of him. The door closed with a bang.

Everyone stood there quietly for a moment. Razor turned to look back at the class again. She suddenly felt like she was back in the Amazon basic martial arts training program and she should be ready for an attack from all sides. She unconsciously moved into a fighting stance. The class just stared.

"Are you really from China?" One girl finally asked.

Razor blinked. "Uh… yeah, I am. I'm an Amazon actually."

The class broke into oohs and ahhs, "That's really cool!" "I'd heard of the Amazons, I always eat at the Cat Café." "I have a friend who has Amazon lineage." "When I went to China on vacation last summer, I think I read something about them."

Jatsuma's eyes widened and he stood up suddenly. "What's wrong with you people? Razor just threw a book at my head!"

"Well we know you're tough enough to take it." One boy said.

"We're just trying to make him feel welcome, Jatsuma. What's your problem?" Another asked.

"WHAT? I don't have a problem!"

Iikiba folded his arms. "Razor came to marry Makoto and take her away. But I don't think Makoto is going to go for that at all. Guess I'm still stuck with her." He groaned.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Jatsuma asked in an annoyed voice.

A girl raised her hand as if this were a lesson. "Razor? I heard Amazons were martial artists. Are you one?"

Despise herself, Razor smiled slightly at their surprisingly warm welcome. "Yeah, I've been trained ever since I was very young. There was basic training, which every Amazon takes, and there are more complex levels and Masters you can learn from. I'm actually considered a very advanced fighter." She said proudly.

"Give me a break." Jatsuma scoffed. "You guys see _us_ do martial arts every day!" He said, indicating Iikiba and himself.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen what Razor can do." The boy said. His friend nodded. There was a general murmur of agreement.

The girl sitting in front of Jatsuma leaned over to her friend in the seat next to her. "Razor's pretty cute isn't he?" She whispered to her friend. The other whispered back. "Yeah, I was going to say-"

"THAT'S IT!" Jatsuma yelled. "I'm not about to lose out to some creep who-"

"Who what?" Razor interrupted threateningly, stepping towards him.

Jatsuma glared at her for a second. "Who I JUST helped out! If he'll recall!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who fell out of his seat and started yelling at a new student for no reason!"

"I was not yelling at you! And I was just surprised to see you here!" Jatsuma shot back.

"Are you two friends?" A girl asked curiously.

"NO!" Razor and Jatsuma yelled at the same time.

"Can't you two give it a rest?" Iikiba asked in an irritated voice. "I'M TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOU BOTH!"

Jatsuma glared at his supposed support. "Iikiba, Razor is here to take away my sister, your girlfriend! Doesn't that bother you?"

"She's not my girlfriend! And he can have her for all I care!" He shouted defiantly.

_IN MAKOTO'S CLASSROOM_

Makoto gripped her pencil so tightly that it broke in two. Her friend sitting in the next to her happened to notice. "Makoto? You okay?"

"Yeah." Makoto said. "I just have the strangest urge to hit Iikiba in the head next time I see him."

_BACK IN THE OTHER CLASS_

"You're just saying that because you know she won't go with him." Jatsuma baited Iikiba.

"SHUT UP!" Iikiba snapped.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Razor growled at Jatsuma.

Jatsuma rounded on Razor again. "Makoto. Doesn't. Like. You. Can you get that through your thick skull?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She gripped a fist threateningly. Jatsuma held up his guard, ready for her attack.

They glared at each other for a moment, and then Razor sighed and dropped her hands. "You know what; I'm not here to fight with you." She walked past him to an empty desk towards the back of the classroom. The students watched her curiously.

"Could have fooled me. Why stay then?" He asked.

Razor sat down in her seat defiantly. "So I can spend _some_ time with Makoto and get an education. SO JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!"

"NO PROBLEM!" Jatsuma sat in his own desk angrily, with his arms crossed. _I can't believe I thought she might actually be grateful that I'm keeping her stupid secret!_

"Alright class, everyone got that?" The teacher asked in his monotone voice as he shut the math book in front of him. Apparently he had been giving a lecture.

Everyone in the room raised their hand.

"Good. Let's move on."

* * *

The end of our third story, posed on the day of my graduation. I am officially a high school graduate! I'm wearing the outfit with the funny hat as I type this! (Glee!) :sigh: I'm so happy! When I started this Not Another Generation Fic project part of me thought I would duck out of it around the second or third story. The fact that I've made it this far makes me really proud of myself. I'm in love with these stories now and I hope to start writing other fics as well (along with some original stuff). Tune in very soon for the fourth installment of the Generation Fic series, to be found of my profile page. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read my stories! I look on with hope and pride as I walk into the future! 


End file.
